


There's a chance, so I'll take that desire I can't kill.

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Tahl, Alpha Xanatos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, Kidnapping, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Qui Gon Jinn, One-Sided Relationship, Politics, Protective Obi-Wan, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to the Jedi Council, Rescue Missions, Sexual Content, Social Issues, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Omega Qui Gon Jinn's Alpha padawan Xanatos attempts to mate with him and not only gets himself kicked out of the order, but also condems his former Omega master to a life bound to the temple in the Educorps.Years later, Qui Gon accepts a simple mission on Bandomeer, seeing it as a chance to escape the confines of the Temple and be out on the field again. He is painfully aware that it is a council test and is determined to pass it and regain a bit of freedom. Even if it means possibly encountering Xanatos once again.Xanatos himself is determined to not let Qui Gon slip though his fingers once he sees him and acts accordingly, taking Qui Gon for his own and he nearly succeeds if it wasn't for a newly minted Knight that throws a spanner in the works, throwing not just Xanatos into turmoil, but Qui Gon Jinn as well once Knight Kenobi gets added to the mix.





	1. The price for this mistake is far too high

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write quite a bit in ABO verse and just fell in love with the prequel fanfiction, which had really captured my imagination, particularly the QuiObi pairing. I also tend to change the ABO dynamics, hence Qui Gon being the Omega this time around.  
> The council and their rules and what could be allowed in an ABO setting intrigued me, as well as Xanatos and his obssession with Qui Gon Jinn and even Obi Wan himself. Considering his machinations, I can see him being like this. Heed the warnings, he's a piece of work.  
> I have done my research on the universe, but I'm still a novice in this fandom, so I do apologise if I miss things.

__

Qui Gon was shaking as the healer put the blanket over his shoulders. He knew that he was in shock over the events that had just transpired and as much as he was trying to get himself centered in the Force and release those feelings, he couldn’t find his center to do so.  He was still too stunned over what his erstwhile padawan had attempted to do to him. Never had he thought that he’d ever be facing such a situation, despite the dark hints that it would eventually happen. 

He wished Tahl had been there, but she was away with her padawan, Bant on a mission. He and his former Master weren’t that close for him to come to Qui Gon’s room in the medical wing. They had a cool courtesy between them at the most and acquaintanceship at the least.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly warm or close and Qui Gon wasn’t expecting any kind of comfort or concern from him. Dooku was a patrician of a Master and although held himself to the code; he still held the inborn contempt of Omegas that every Alpha seemed to carry with them whether they were aware of it or not.  

There wouldn’t be any sympathy from him there. Or for from most of the council once the matter would be brought forth for their judgement. 

It would have to be reported. Or maybe it already had been and was possibly being deliberated on at that very moment. He would be told of whatever had been decided later, as befitted his status. 

Qui Gon smiled humorlessly at the thought, but didn’t feel the usual anger at that insult. He’d argue on his own behalf later. Just like he always had in the past. 

Right now, he needed to get himself into a calm state of mind to actually get to a rational mindset to do so. He took a deep breath to ease the shaking that was loud enough to make the healer look at him in deep concern. 

“I can give you something, if you’d like, Knight Jinn.”

He shook his head. 

He didn’t want to appear any weaker than he already did. 

As an Omega, he already had lost far too much credibility already. 

As a traumatised and hysterical Omega, he would lose even more.

So he closed his eyes and fought to find his center within the force to calm himself down and clear his mind from the horror and fear that his padawan’s attack- no, assault.- had caused in him. 

The physical trauma had more or less been taken care of. The implant that had been forced upon him when he had first presented would prevent any long term consequences for him. The rest, tearing and bruises, would heal in a couple of days. 

So he dove into the force to begin healing his mind and soul. 

He knew he wouldn’t completely succeed, but he could start. 

He felt the healer quietly leave him to it and he got to work.

~*~*~*~*

The summons came two cycles later and Qui Gon found himself ready to face them. He had dealt with his lingering wounds as quickly as possible. He wasn’t completely healed, but it was good enough to face the council and get it over and done with. He’d rather know his fate than let himself linger in limbo as to what his future held in store.

The force had been silent when he had probed in that direction and he hadn’t attempted to look again. It wasn’t for him to know just yet what was going to occur. He would have to find out as if he was not force sensitive. 

He had arrived promptly and was as composed as he possibly could be in front of the council that would decide his fate. He was all too aware how the incident would be an opportunity to put him in his supposed place either in the Agricorps or the Medicorps. 

The fact that he had passed his trials and been a successful diplomat had rankled many of the Alphas and Beta knights, despite his hard work at doing so. They had labelled him a maverick and a troublemaker not just for his tendency to disregard the council, but also for his refusal to submit to the Alphas and Betas on said council. 

He didn’t care overmuch what they thought of him. He listened to the force and he completed his missions. He had trained up a padawan successfully already. He was what was required of a Jedi Knight and they couldn’t deny that. So despite being held in contempt, he was grudgingly respected. 

He was all too painfully aware that this incident would change his precarious standing within the order.

Qui Gon wasn’t naive enough to believe that he would keep his knighthood once the entire affair was brought to light. As much as he wanted to believe that there may have been some decent Alphas and Betas on the council, they would more than likely be drowned out by the others that had long found him a thorn in their sides. 

Knowing all of this, he stood in front of the council and waited for them to address him.

“Knight Jinn, We trust that you are well?”

Master Gallia politely asked. He inclined his head at her question, acknowledging it before he replied.

“As well as can be expected, Master Gallia.”

There was a slight drop of temperature in the room at Qui Gon’s words, making some of the Masters shift in their seats, but was quickly put aside when Master Windu spoke.  

“I won’t waste your time, Knight Jinn. You have been summoned here to decide what will happen now that Xanatos has proven himself unfit to be part of the Jedi Order.”

Qui Gon refused to react to the name of his now erstwhile padawan. He wasn’t surprised at the ruling. Even if Xanatos was an Alpha and of a family of good standing, he had committed an unforgivable transgression against his Master. There would be no reconciliation or reformation for Xanatos. He would have to be expelled.

Whether he’d be prosecuted to the full extent of the law would remain to be seen. As much as he wanted to think that would happen, Qui Gon was also aware of how much political pull Xanatos family had. Even if he was charged, Qui Gon doubted that it would be a long sentence that he’d serve. If he even  _ did _ serve it. Credits went a long way in the galaxy.

The question now was what would happen to Qui Gon himself. 

Master Windu leaned forward and looked at Qui Gon sharply before he continued. 

“The Council will now vote on whether you can remain a Knight of the Order. Despite your outstanding contributions to the Order, this incident casts quite a pall over your future role as a Jedi Master.”

Qui Gon’s lips tightened at that comment. 

“What is the will of the force in this?”

He didn’t get any idea of what was to come next.

As he had found earlier, the force was quiet and placid in this matter to him. Maybe the council had gotten information he hadn’t been privy to. Master Yoda would have seen something, Qui Gon was sure, but if he had, the ancient master wasn’t saying anything.

“Silent is the Force in this. Decision, The Council will make.”

Master Yoda was the next to speak and Qui Gon waited for what was to come next while hiding his surprise at the fact that his grandmaster was as much in the dark as the rest of them. He had to admit that it didn’t do anything to put him at ease as to what was coming.

He cut those thoughts off and released them quickly to the force, but the feelings still lingered. His center was slightly off and it was a struggle to keep himself from letting his unease show on his face or in his posture. He forced himself to stand at ease and to not curl up his hands despite the temptation to do so. 

It was in the midst of him fighting his emotions that the decision was given. 

“We will take your service into consideration. You have been an able diplomat and a knight. Yet this instance of the... _ Incident _ with your padawan cannot be so lightly dismissed.”

Qui Gon felt heat rise up in his cheeks at the mention of his assault at Xanato’s hands. As well as at how the blame was shifted from Xanatos to himself. He grit his teeth at the insult and again, made himself wait and see what was going to be the verdict. He couldn’t show his hand just quite yet. 

“We had our reservations at you taking an Alpha as your padawan and we had dismissed them after the success you had with Feemor. Xanatos was your responsibility to train in the paths of the Code and the Order and his attempt to mate you shows exactly how badly you failed in that matter.”

Master Windu’s words were flat and calculated as he spoke, giving none of his feelings away in the matter at hand. Yet Qui Gon couldn’t help but to feel an ominous pressure inside the force. He looked at the council back with a bland expression on his face and tried to not be impatient at how drawn out they were making this particular verdict. 

“Concerns about the safety of Omegas were brought up as your case was being reviewed and the council has decided to instead have you serve in the Agricorps instead. Your affinity with the living force will be better suited for this work instead.”

Qui Gon’s jaw worked as he fought to tamp his temper down at the injustice and cool dismissal of him as a knight due to his biology. 

“Is there another alternative?”

Master Yoda’s ear twitched as the other Masters looked at each other. 

He had surprised them, he saw in the way that Master Gallia and Master Fisto both shifted in their seats. 

It wasn’t for long that they were discomfited, since Master Windu picked up the ball and hurled it back in his court without hesitation. 

“The Educorps or an exit from the Order. Nothing else can be offered to you.”

Qui Gon’s jaw twitched as he released the anger and disappointed he felt at their decision into the force. He wouldn’t win any points with them if he spoke from a place of anger or hurt pride. He needed to be calm to proceed and to think his options through before he made his decisions. 

He could teach while in the Educorps. He had done a rotation and had enjoyed imparting knowledge on the younglings. He could do it without it feeling as if it would be an exile as if it would feel if he went to the Agricorps. Even with his affinity for the living force, it would end up being a prison sentence rather than a service. He wouldn’t be a good fit in the Agricorps. It wasn’t an option for him.

Nor was leaving the order after it being all he knew in his life. And as an Omega, he’d not be able to find work to support himself. At best, he’d be the second or third mate of a merchant and used as a broodmare until he was no longer fertile. At worst, he’d end up a pleasure slave in a brothel in some outer-rim planet. No. 

“Then I will take the Educorps.”

~*~*~*~*~*

Xanatos’ hand tightened around his satchel, his anger at being denied  _ his  _ Omega still coursing through his veins. 

He was careful not to show it, since he was being escorted by two Jedi back to his home world. Charges weren't pending, due to his father being notified and paying a hefty sum to the Republic that no doubt would filter down to the Jedi. Credits talked, even to the Jedi Council.

He was free, but had been tacitly warned his freedom would disappear if he ever came back to Coruscant. He knew better than to risk it, so he had only bowed his head in acceptance and tried to not flinch when his lightsaber was taken from him and broken by the council.

Qui Gon was nowhere to be seen and Xanatos burned at not seeing him one last time.

He had been so  _ close. _ Qui Gon had nearly been his. Despite his height and size, Qui Gon was still an Omega with all of their weaknesses. Xanatos had nearly marked him and if it hadn’t been for that nosy little Twi’lek, he would have made Qui Gon his mate. 

And now, all he had gotten was a ticket back home under two Alpha Jedi and Qui Gon shunted off to the Agricorps hidden well away from him. 

Or so they thought. 

He’d play their game. He’d be patient and he would be able to wait for the right time to come again. 

And Qui Gon would be his again.

~*~*~*~*~

“You will be careful, won’t you, Qui Gon?”

Tahl asked again, her concerned Alpha tone softened by the smile she offered him. Her striped green and gold eyes bright as she did so, calming any doubts that he may have had at the mission to Bandomeer that he had been ordered to undertake. 

“I have to, Tahl. Otherwise this is the last chance I will get to escape the Archives.”

Tahl’s eyes darkened at his admission, but she didn’t refute his words. 

Unlike her own voluntary position in the Archives, Qui Gon hadn’t much of a choice to work in the archives and fulfill a teaching rota. She understood his need to be out in the field, helping people as per the force dictated to him to do so and his frustration at not being able to do so. She had done much to help soothe that restless part of him, but she knew it wasn’t enough for him.

Qui Gon wasn’t made for quiet contemplation and lore keeping as she was. He was made for action, no matter what his secondary gender. Yet she couldn’t find it in herself to go against the mandates of the council. Not when she had warned Qui Gon about taking Xanatos on as his apprentice. 

Tahl wouldn’t ever tell him so. That was petty and she held him in far too much esteem to do so. Yet in the middle of the night, when she couldn’t sleep and sat with an equally sleepless Qui Gon, she couldn’t help but to think that their lives would have been far better if he had listened to her. 

He’d be free to do what he was meant to do and she would be free to not think of him in a way that she knew was dangerously close to skirting against the forbidden tenets of the code. She meditated and she knew he did too, but neither would speak of what was in their hearts. They couldn’t risk it. 

She raised an eyebrow at that.

“Is it that bad being with us?”

She asked lightly, making Qui Gon laugh softly and shake his head. 

“You know it is not. But then, you get more freedom than I do. I couldn’t pass this up.”

A shadow crossed Tahl’s face at this. 

“Even when you know it’s a trial that you may not be able to pass?”

She reached out to hold his hand and he allowed it, showing her that he was all too painfully aware of the truth of her words. 

Qui Gon could have refused the mission, which was more espionage disguised as material gathering for the archives. There had been disconcerting rumours about the activities of Xanatos and Crion on the planet and he should have steered clear of it. 

Yet he knew that it was a trap that he couldn’t escape from. If he refused, he’d be passed up for anything else that could come up. He’d be a virtual prisoner of the Temple and it would probably be years before he would be given the opportunity to take on another mission away from the temple. If he took it, then he’d have to deal with the threat of Xanatos and what he could possibly do to him.

Qui Gon had found himself hoping that Xanatos had moved on from his days as a Jedi apprentice. He himself had moved on from them, with Tahl’s help. It had been a bitter lesson to learn that he had been wrong in his choice of a padawan. He had also seen that Tahl had been right to warn him off of Xanatos. He had been blinded by the boy’s brilliance and Qui Gon had paid for it tenfold in the years since. 

If it hadn’t been for Tahl...

“Promise you will be careful.”

Tahl stated, not bothering to make it a question. She knew him far too well to ask him that and make it easy for him to evade it. 

Qui Gon’s indigo eyes narrowed at the statement, but there was no heat in his gaze when he looked at her. He understood her concern and after everything that had happened, he would listen to her. 

Tahl had proven correct in her insights and he wouldn’t insult her by negating them. 

“I promise I will, Tahl. I can’t afford not to be. May the Force be with you.”

She smiled softly at the words they hadn’t said to each other in a long time.

“And also with you, Qui Gon.”

Tahl squeezed his hand lightly one last time and he returned the gesture, smiling at her before they reluctantly parted and she watched him walk down to the landing strip with that confident stride of his. She watched him till the very end, unable to shake off the unease that crept in her heart. 

She knew he could take care of himself. Just like it was said of her.

Yet both had faltered at one point or another. 

She shuddered and walked away and put her faith the force. That was all she could do for him.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan Kenobi couldn’t help the small jolt of surprise at seeing the tall figure of the only Omega Master Jedi enter the transport ship. 

All of the initiates and padawans had heard about Master Qui Gon Jinn and his misfortune. That incident had been the reason for the new rules regarding padawans and masters. Only Omega and Omega and Alpha and Alpha pairings, along with the common Beta and Beta pairings were allowed in regards to padawan and master pairs. Beta and Omega pairings were fine and Alpha and Omega pairs were allowed in rare cases. 

But never an Omega Master and an Alpha padawan. The council had been quite saber shy after that incident and the lesson had been passed down to all of them. 

Not too many knights kept in contact with Master Jinn once they moved out of the classroom and onto the field. He was temple bound and hidden in the Archive and for newly minted knights, he served as a warning. So they tended to relegate him to the shadowy world of the temple and Archive where Master Tahl and a few other lore keeper Jedi resided. 

Seeing him now made Obi Wan regret the fact that he too, had pushed thoughts aside of the former teacher in the living force. He wanted to excuse his inattentiveness as simply due to his age and his eagerness to complete his studies and be a knight. Yet he knew it was a poor excuse to not notice the Master that sat a few rows away from him. 

Master Jinn’s presence, despite being muted, was very noticeable. Obi Wan could see that it was affecting some of his fellow passengers, who were casting surreptitious looks at him. His looks were rugged and patrician, spoiled somewhat by the bump on the hawk-like nose. The look was finished by the long, silver brown mane kept tied back in a low tail. 

The healed break made Obi Wan wonder how Master Jinn had broken his nose. A half remembered rumour told him that Master Jinn had been a proficient fighter before being confined to the temple. Had it been on the field, perhaps? Or had it just been a training accident of sorts, like all apprentices tended to have?

He smiled and wondered if he would be able to-

_ “Snap out of it, Kenobi! The man is on a mission, same as you! The last thing he needs is for a new knight to be harassing him!” _

He pulled back all his fascination and released it into the force. He needed to be less infatuated by a blighted Jedi, even if he was curious as to how he was here on this transport to Bandomeer, same as he was. 

His mission dossier said nothing about a partner and Obi Wan trusted his information. 

Master Jinn was probably on a lore gathering mission, no doubt. He was part of the Educorps after all. Maybe Master Tahl had needed him out on the field. 

Obi Wan pushed the matter out of his mind once he had reached that conclusion. He had his own mission to focus on and make his own name as a knight.

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos would have missed him if it had been by the sudden urge to  _ look _ . 

And look he does.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees that tall, rangy figure walking through the throngs of the main street. 

_ “Qui Gon.” _

The bond was clearly gone, since his former master didn’t even give a hint of acknowledgement that he knew Xanatos was there, hiding in the dark doorway of one of his offices. He passed by, his eyes remote and his expression calm as he walked to the Archives and Xanatos watched him go while the old lust and longing curled up in his belly.

He still wanted Qui Gon, with a want that would drive him mad if he dwelled too long on it. 

He wanted Qui Gon and it looked like fate had listened to him and given him yet another chance. 

And this time, he would not fail. 

Having made up his mind, he swept inside to begin his machinations. 

In doing so, he missed seeing the copper haired, grey-eyed young man in brown robes that watched his every move carefully. 


	2. Undisclosed Desires I Want To Fulfill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan contacts the Council over his concerns regarding Master Jinn only to receive an unsatisfactory response, prompting him to look elsewhere for help.   
> Xanatos is laying his traps and making his plans. Despite all of his preparations, Qui Gon didn't factor in faulty implants and carefully hidden machinations.

Obi Wan pulled his robes closer to his body as he tried to ward off the chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the quarters he had been given. He clung to his cloak and focused on dispelling any discordant thoughts he had to the force. He needed a clear mind before he made his initial report to the council. 

As well as trying to decide whether he should mention the dark haired man that had hungrily watched Master Jinn walk away in the main thoroughfare of Bandomeer. 

Obi Wan groaned as he weighed his options. He needed to focus on his mission and not bring disgrace to himself after fighting so long to prove that he belonged in the order and Master Luminara hadn’t made a mistake in picking him at the eleventh hour. 

Yet whenever he pushed himself to meditate and prepare himself to make the report, his thoughts kept wandering back to Master Jinn and the uneasy current that the force had attached to the Omega Jedi.

As much as he had tried to push any thoughts of Master Jinn out of his mind, the older Jedi simply wouldn’t leave his thoughts. Obi Wan was aware that it wasn’t just infatuation, but a pressing concern over the Jedi. 

At that thought, he jerked up abruptly and rubbed his mouth as he tried to find the cause for his concern over a Master that he only had a passing acquaintance with. He was sure that he had more contact with Master Tahl than with Master Jinn after he had taken the prerequisites to move to the next levels. He knew that if it had been Master Tahl, he wouldn’t have questioned the feelings the force was sending as well as his own biological imperatives to protect a weaker member of the order.

Even if she was an Alpha. 

Her move to the Educorps had been something unexpected and despite causing consternation, hadn’t engendered the same after effects as had Master Jinn’s own lateral move to the same Corps. Master Jinn’s move had been the equivalent of a bomb. while Master Tahl’s had mostly affected Bant’s training, an issue that was resolved in the end. 

But then, Obi Wan recalled, Master Jinn was a stronger fighter and kept up his prowess in the training stalls with other Masters during odd hours. He wasn’t sure if Master Tahl had done the same. She wasn’t a soldier and no one really knew for sure what had happened to make any martial skill she had be put aside for flimsi books and research.

Master Jinn could take care of himself and had had field experience. He had been a diplomat. Yes, he was an Omega, but he had a tried and true record of being able to handle himself. If anything, he probably wouldn’t appreciate it if Obi Wan came to his aid if there was any danger. 

“He might even find it insulting that I’d make such assumptions of his abilities.”

Obi Wan muttered to himself as he scrubbed his face with his hands once more and tried to figure out whether he felt that way due to instinctual drives to protect an Omega or whether it was due to a muddled vision he had of a broken lightsaber with a green blade and the scent of blood and blue roses.

The vision had knocked him onto his knees with the abruptness and if he hadn’t grabbed the counter in the fresher, he would have no doubt face-planted onto the floor. He couldn’t make much of it and needed time to figure it out. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it loudly, he released all of his troubling thoughts to the force and settled into a light trance until his comm beeped at him. 

“Master Windu. Master Gallia.”

He greeted the two council members while sitting up straight in his chair to shake the lingering unease and give his report. 

“Knight Kenobi. Greetings. How has your mission gone so far?”

Master Gallia asked him.

“The meeting between Arcona and Offworld that the order was asked to mediate will take place tomorrow in the council hall, as was requested by both parties.”

Despite it being a holovid, Obi Wan could clearly see both Masters frowning at the news. 

“Who was your contact?”

Master Windu queried pointedly.

“Representatives of both corporations, as was stated in the mission dossier. Was that not who I was supposed to speak to?”

Master Gallia shook her head and waved his concerns away. 

“You were, Knight Kenobi. That is not important. What is important is that the meeting was delayed, despite the request being that the mediation take place as quickly as possible. We ask that you keep to the timeline and return as quickly as possible to the Temple.”

Master Gallia instructed Obi Wan before she turned to speak to Master Windu to see if he had any other instructions for Obi Wan, only to be interrupted by Obi Wan himself. 

“Master Gallia, Master Windu, Will I also be assisting Master Jinn on his mission?”

At the sight of Master Windu’s expression, which Obi Wan was sure could curdle Tauntaun milk, he regretted ever asking the question. He was about to apologise and end the call when Master Gallia spoke up.

“Master Jinn’s mission is purely an information and lore gathering mission, not a diplomatic one and despite appearances, Master Jinn can handle himself if anything were to arise during his mission. Unless you have particulars to the contrary?”

Despite the words and the tone being mild and curious, Obi Wan couldn’t help but to feel that there was a secondary reason for the question. Yet for the life of him, he couldn’t comprehend  _ why _ he felt that way. Or why the sudden need to tread carefully was flooding his mind as he prepared to speak. 

He licked his lips before he told them of the dark haired man who had watched Master Jinn in the street, careful to watch the faces of the Masters for their reactions to his news. 

“Thank you for your observations. Although Master Jinn is an Omega, he  _ is _ a Jedi and knows what precautions to take against rutting Alphas. Your mission takes precedence and  _ unless _ Master Jinn specifically requests aid, you are  _ NOT _ to interfere in his mission. Is that clear, Knight Kenobi?”

Obi Wan’s stomach sank with the realisation that if Master Jinn found himself in trouble, there would be no back up for him. He was bound by the council mandates. Mandates that he now found narrow and inflexible. And unacceptable.

Something that there was no way that he’d voice to them.

Both Masters were waiting for an answer and he simply nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. 

“Very well. We expect your report on the mediation process no later than two cycles. Farewell.”

The connection was cut and Obi Wan was left with the sinking suspicion that he may have handed the council more ammunition to use against Master Jinn. 

A feeling he simply couldn’t and wouldn’t ignore despite what the Masters had just more or less ordered him to do. 

Which was why he found himself calling Master Tahl.

“Knight Kenobi?”

He swallowed hard as she looked at him, clearly perplexed at his contacting her. 

“I do apologise for disturbing you, Master Tahl. But I need some advice.”

Her eyebrows knitted together over her forehead at his request.

“Over what, Knight Kenobi?”

Obi Wan took the plunge. 

“Over Master Jinn. I fear he might be in danger from an Alpha in Bandomeer.”

Master Tahl’s eyes widened and her expression became grim. 

“Tell me more.”

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos had just finished going over the files of the Corporation when he sensed his assistant at the door. He waved carelessly at the door and put the datapad down, taking care to not let the assistant know what he had been up to. He had learned from his father the importance of keeping his plans close to his chest. It had been the reason why his father had gained control of Telos in the first place and why Xanatos himself was going to acquire Bandomeer. 

Crion as First Citizen and Xanatos as a governor, they were beyond suspicion and they would keep it that way. His dealings with VeerTa were just beginning to bear fruit and his father was taking the steps to get rid of Jemba the Hutt. All of it was going as smoothly as either of them ever dreamed that it would. 

The hard work was done, everything was falling into place. He just needed Qui Gon Jinn in his hands and it would be complete. 

He flicked the datapad off and stood up to hear what his assistant had to tell him. 

“He’s mostly been in the archives, collecting data. The archivist volunteered that your target has been mostly working in the lore archives and making copies at irregular and infrequent hours. He’s not focused at all on anything that would lead him to the company. Or to you or your family.”

Xanatos frowned, knowing full well that the supposed aimlessness was a ploy or a cover for something much more in line with the devious nature of the Jedi. He was all too aware that there was another Jedi poking around under the guise of a mediator on Bandomeer on the behalf of the Arcona Mining conceit. Kenobi or other. 

A new knight, Xanatos mused as he measured and weighed all the possibilities that the Jedi’s presence would bring to the table. 

“Do you have a time frame for his activities?”

The assistant pursed his lips. 

“A cycle or two. The archivist isn’t sure, since he isn’t force sensitive and the target may have used his powers to obfuscate his activities. Should I get the men ready for the next phase?”

Xanatos frowned, his mind clouding over the idea of any Beta or Alpha touching  _ his _ Omega and making it difficult to formulate some kind of plan. He had to grit his teeth to calm himself over the idea, despite knowing that it would be better that he delegate the task. 

No one would dare be improper with Qui Gon. The respect of the order was far too ingrained for that to happen. Even if it was an Omega Master, the idea of assaulting a Jedi without due reason was anathema to the general public. No. Qui Gon would be safe.

The one thing he did have to worry about, he realized, was Qui Gon using his powers to slip away if he thought he was being pursued. His former master had a reputation with being liberal with his force use when he was in a tight situation. Xanatos doubted that tendency had waned throughout the years and he was willing to bet that if he didn't handle this new opportunity carefully, Qui Gon would disappear again.

“Put the guards on alert, but I'll handle the actual operation. We move in a cycle.”

His assistant bowed and exited the room, leaving Xanatos free to prepare.

And if he was aroused by the possibility of claiming his former master, he didn't feel any shame in the least.

It was simply his due after all.

Qui Gon Jinn would be his in the end.

*~*~*~*~*

Qui Gon had just put the last information packet through the safe comm link that he had been given and felt utter relief flood through him once he got the confirmation that the packet had been received. He had been uneasy for the past cycle or so and had done as thorough a job in not just collecting the lore that Tahl had requested, but also the information behind Arcona and Offworld that the Council had requested. 

He had worked hard to hide the information in the lore packets that he had sent off, four of them in total, until Tahl had messaged him that he had more than reached his target. The Council had been oddly silent and Qui Gon didn’t have it in him to care. 

Especially not when the Force was screaming at him to get out as fast as possible in the sense of a prickling, nagging itch at the back of his skull that faintly reminded him of the first twinges of a heat. 

He had, for the past two cycles he had been on Bandomeer, felt as if he was being shadowed as he worked in the Archives or went out to get himself something other than ration bars to eat with the little bit of tea he had gotten. He didn’t want to be overly cautious, but he couldn’t help but to make sure his route varied and he stayed out of sight and used the force to cloak his movements far more liberally than he would have normally as he worked to compile the data packets. 

Xanatos had a one track mind when he locked onto a target and Qui Gon was under no illusion that if Xanatos had zoned in on him, he’d take his chance to finish what he had been prevented from finishing those years ago. Another sharp twinge across the back of his skull pushed him to start making his preparations to leave Bandomeer, hopefully by the end of the day cycle so he could deal with the twinges and aches.

Twinges and aches that were getting stronger as he got up from his seat and shut off the datapad he had used, not before scrubbing it clean of anything that could be traced or hacked. He put it down and stretched out, groaning softly when he heard a few satisfying pops and cracks coming from his back, easing the discomfort a bit. 

Yet when he walked to the small kitchenette to get some food before he started to pack, a sharp ache in his upper arm nearly made him cry out loud in surprise. It wasn’t the pain so much as the shock of it, since he had never had something like that happen. Well, not since…

Qui Gon nearly ripped his tunics as he yanked them open and pulled the sleeve down to reveal a puffy, reddened patch of skin on his left bicep. 

“Kriffing sith hells.”

Was all he could think to say when he saw that. Out of all times for his implant to malfunction. He had just gotten it replaced five month cycles ago and had been reassured that it would last for two years. He cursed softly again as he went to his satchel and pulled out a small, sterilised blade he kept amongst the first aid supplies. 

Gritting his teeth, he sliced across the top of the swollen skin and pushed up, easing the now useless implant out. It hurt, but he wasn’t willing to risk the infection a faulty implant would cause. He tossed it in the rubbish and slapped a bacta patch on the site. Once that was taken care of, he cleaned the blade in the fresher and put it back.

He picked up the rest of his supplies, deciding to forego food until he was on the ship. He had no time to lose now that he realised he was on the edge of a much delayed heat. If any Alpha caught him, he’d be done for and that was a risk that he wasn’t willing to take. 

Qui Gon did a sweep of the room and left the keycard on the desk before leaving, his only thought was to get to the spaceport and get the first ship back to Coruscant. He touched his saber to both center himself or reassure himself, he wasn’t sure. But it helped focus him enough to grab an air taxi to get to the spaceport. 

He was just sliding into the back when an arm wrapped itself around his middle and forcefully yanked him back into the alleyway between his former lodgings and a small shop full of mining wares. 

Qui Gon grabbed the hand and pulled two fingers back, making his attacker hiss in pain and release him. He grabbed his lightsaber, turning it on to defend himself from his attacker.

Who immediately turned his own lightsaber, revealing a red blade whose glow was enough to illuminate a face that Qui Gon had taken years to banish from his memories. 

“Not the way that I’d hoped to make your acquaintance again, Qui Gon, but it will have to do.”

Xanatos said before attacking his former master.

Qui Gon was suddenly on the defensive, his body falling mechanically into a fighting stance as he fought back the Alpha, who smirked as he then released pheromones cloying enough to make him dizzy and confused. 

It made him slip and stagger back, letting Xanatos have his opening.

Once Xanatos smiled, Qui Gon realised his mistake. He should have fled, instead of fighting. He was going to lose this fight, he was all too painfully aware when Xanatos abruptly switched forms and knocked first his lightsaber out of his hands and then Qui Gon to his knee.

Qui Gon fought to get back to his feet, but was stopped by the feel of a hypodermic abruptly jabbed into his neck. 

He fought to purge the sedative out of his system, but it was too late. 

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Xanatos laughing as he broke Qui Gon’s lightsaber. 

He thought he screamed, but the blackness overtook him and he knew no more.

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos closed the door behind him, locking it securely until he was able to come back and properly take care of his Omega. 

The healer that had examined Qui Gon said the heat would fully be upon him in a matter of hours and Xanatos was going to be there when it would hit. Not a moment before. 

He wanted Qui Gon to beg to be mated, only having his master writhing at his feet would cement his victory over the proud master that had rebuffed him.

It had been a mistake that Xanatos could wait to rectify.

Until then, he had plans to perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan- It's his first mission and he really wants to not screw it up, so he's being super careful and double-checking everything with the council. Who is again being their usual charming selves.   
> Xanatos-He has plans built into plans, so I see him as plotting four things at one time, kind of thing. I also see him as simply wanting Qui Gon because he was refused Qui Gon, kind of thing.   
> Qui Gon-I'm again going with him being a humanoid species that ages slowly, and thus would need the implant to stave off his heats and they would last for two years. It acts like birth control and a suppressant. Why it failed will be addressed later. He also would swear over it failing, since he knows how badly a heat will impair him physically and mentally.


	3. You have set these plans in motion here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan's attempts at mediation are stalled, leaving him no choice but to prolong his stay, during which he is contacted by Master Tahl looking for Qui Gon Jinn, who has not been seen and who Master Tahl fears has been grabbed by Xanatos.   
> Meanwhile, Xanatos takes control of his prize as another piece of his plan then falls into place.

Obi Wan and the Arcona Mining representative looked at each other with neutral expressions the moment that the message from the Offworld Corporation representative was given in the meeting room. Not a flicker of an eyelid passed between them. Obi Wan guessed that it had gone the same in the past and the representative was used to it. 

He wasn’t going to say anything until Obi Wan decided to take the lead. 

“How many days later would be good for your Corporation? We are on a tight schedule after the delays that have plagued this arbitration between yourselves and Arcona.”

The representative cleared his throat delicately at the dig before he consulted the datapad he carried.

“Six Cycles...There were some...Unforeseen complications that will need that much time to get sorted out. This was not a stalling tactic, despite it seeming like one.”

The representative shifted his weight as he spoke and Obi Wan almost felt bad for him.  _ Almost _ . The Council wasn’t going to be pleased that he was taking much longer with this mediation mission. He himself wasn’t happy about it, since he had a feeling that something else other than a complication was at the root of the delay.

That something being Master Jinn.

He was sure of it after speaking with Master Tahl that Master Jinn was in some kind of distress. The Living Force was sending echoes of wrongness, of a piece being out of place. Of  _ suffering. _

As much as he was cursing the fact that his mission was getting delayed, he was relieved that he also had some time to make sure that the nudges of the force were simple reminders and not portents of worse to come. He was a Jedi and he was sworn to protect the weak and the ones who couldn’t do it themselves. That was the reason why he had fought so hard to  be a Jedi and why he was forever grateful that Master Luminara had taken him on, despite Bruck Chun’s taunts and dire predictions. 

He was proud to be a Jedi. Despite the thankless and often arduous work, he wouldn’t ever regret being a Jedi. Nor would he ever doubt that the Council was working for the best interests of the Order.

He cleared his throat, getting both of the representatives to look at him.

“Your corporation has to be here at the end of the six day cycles. If they are not, by default, Arcona Corporation will be granted all of the rights and everything that goes with it all.”

The Offworld representative blanched, but bowed all the same. 

It may have been a bit of an idle threat, but Obi Wan felt that it was the only way that Offworld would take their negotiations seriously. The Council, he was sure, would approve of his foresight. They were, after all, responsible for helping keep the Republic stable. He trusted them.

But he had to wonder, as he waited for the Arcona representative to check his schedule, whether it was doing the right thing when it came to Master Jinn. 

“We agree. We will convene in six day cycles. Hopefully for the last time.”

The representative, a man named Tader Wallis, sighed and turned off his datapad before standing up and pulling on his coat. The Offworld man bowed and took off as fast as possible without looking as if he was fleeing. Obi Wan couldn’t blame him. The man would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to his boss. 

He left them standing there, with Obi Wan following suit and smoothing his robes. Once Wallis was done, he gave Obi Wan a nod and a friendly salute and a sardonic grin. 

“Stalling tactic. Offworld has been doing it for a awhile now. I thought that with the Jedi acting as mediators this would have stopped. But we need this settled. Offworld isn’t as clean as they pretend and Bandomeer doesn’t need to be made of a pit than it already is.” 

He shrugged and Obi Wan found himself liking Wallis. He was honest and was just trying to do his job, something that Offworld wasn’t keen on letting him.

“Understood. Hopefully this will be the last glitch and things can be resolved to everyone’s satisfaction in six cycles.”

Wallis nodded and waited until Obi Wan left before exiting the room, both men going their own ways.

Obi Wan walked back to his lodgings and sat on the bed as he tried to formulate his report to the Council. He worked through the mental gymnastics of his actions and hoped that he had done the right thing. Once he had talked himself up and released his anxieties to the force, he initiated the call.

“I trust you have a final report for us, Knight Kenobi.”

Master Gallia asked once she and Master Windu appeared once. Obi Wan pleated the edge of his robe between his fingers before he gave his answer. 

“No, unfortunately the last meeting was delayed. The Offworld Corporation was met with an unexpected situation that couldn’t wait. We will meet in six cycles for the mediation. If either one of the companies doesn’t show up, the one that does will be the sole owner of the mining rights upon the planet and all of the responsibilities that come with that.”

Obi Wan replied, making the two Masters confer quietly with each other before they turned back to him. 

“That is a prudent move. What if they don’t agree with the mediation you have offered?”

Master Gallia asked. 

“Then I can warn them that the Republic and and will rescind their membership if they fail to resolve their issues and cancel their contracts. We are their last resort. But I do not believe it will come to that. There will be some resolution that will be mutually beneficial, I believe.”

Obi Wan replied, taking on the most logical avenue of thought. 

“Very well. We are not pleased that this mission has stretched out far longer than we expected, but we have no choice but to ask for you to stay on Bandomeer in case any conflicts break out without your presence there.”

Obi Wan frowned at the use of the singular. Surely Master Jinn hadn’t departed already?

He opened his mouth to ask about Master Jinn, but a painful ripple from the Force sparked a headache, making him wince and massage his temple. 

“Is everything well with you, Knight Kenobi?”

Master Windu asked, noticing the movement. Obi Wan massaged his temple a bit more before he nodded. 

“Yes. Just a flash headache. It’s already passed. Is there anything else I should focus on?”

Master Windu shook his head. 

“Not at the moment. Stay put and keep a watch on the activities of the corporations and the political climate. The last thing that we need is to have a civil war, with how volatile the place is already. Be well and may the force be with you.”

Obi Wan repeated the sentiment with less conviction than usual and signed off, his mind already trying to figure out why the force push had been so forceful and so against him asking about Master Jinn. 

It put a cold, small fear in him that the Force was giving him signs that this was not something he could bring up to the Council. 

If Master Jinn was in any danger, he was-

“Knight Kenobi! Thank the Little Gods!”

Master Tahl’s relieved voice sharply jerked him out of his musings and he focused on the image of the Archivist flickering in front of him.

“Master Tahl? Is everything well?”

She pushed back loose strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear.

“Have you seen Master Jinn? He was due back this cycle and he hasn’t arrived. I checked the transport lists. He was due back eight turns ago. No one has seen him in the temple and I can’t feel his Force signature here.”

Obi Wan felt the blood rush from his face and the feeling of wrongness smash into him full force. So that had been it. What the Force had been giving him hints about the entire day. 

She watched him and she started, swearing softly before she focused back on his face again. 

“He’s been taken, hasn’t he?”

She whispered, eyes narrowing as she fought to control her emotions and release them to the force. Obi Wan tried to do the same with his shock in order to focus on what would come next. Which was no doubt a plan to extricate Master Jinn from whatever situation had befallen him. 

“I can only assume that it was that dark haired Alpha that was watching him in the square that day we both landed. I don’t know much about Master Jinn, but from what you have told me, it wouldn’t be in character for him to just disappear like that.”

Master Tahl’s eyes widened at that.

“Describe the Alpha for me.”

Obi Wan frowned at the request,but complied with the order. 

“Tall. Handsome. Dark haired with piercing green eyes. Pale skin.”

Master Tahl swore, surprising Obi Wan at the vehemence and vulgarity of her language. He actually learned a few choice words and phrases from her blistering monologue, if he was being honest.

“Xanantos. Sith hells, he finally did it.”

Obi Wan’s face blanched at that. Tahl had told him everything that had occurred between Master Jinn and Xanatos and what the aftermath of that horrific encounter had ended up being.

Tahl scrubbed her face roughly with her hands and sighed, looking every bit her age after she was done. 

“Kriffing hells. We’ve failed him again. If Xanatos has already mated him, he’s lost to us and the Order.”

Obi Wan’s eyes widened at Tahl’s exclamations.

“What do you mean? Surely they can’t force him to stay with Xanatos!”

Tahl sighed and rubbed her forehead hard.

“But can we prove that? It was no secret that Master Jinn has been at odds with the Order ever since the incident with Xanatos. What they said about him after was...unflattering to say the least. There were even hints that Qui Gon had somehow initiated the encounter.”

Obi Wan swallowed, feeling sick at what Master Tahl had just told him. 

“That’s beyond preposterous! Why would anyone believe that of him? He has always been committed to following the Force! He’d never do anything against its will and wishes! Initating a mating with a padawan surely  _ would _ go against the Force!”

Master Tahl nodded in agreement, her own face looking grim and drawn. 

“Yet there were enough on the Council that wanted to believe that he’d do such a thing. Even though he’s had an suppressant implant since he presented, the rumours and accusations didn’t stop. That was why he was forced to go into the Educorps.”

Obi Wan chewed on his bottom lip as he absorbed all of the information that he was being given at that time. He had been aware of the more salacious rumours, no padawan or young knight wasn’t.

Especially not when they would see Master Jinn in the halls or the training salles and the inevitable questions of why such a warrior was ensconced in the Temple and not out. Then the stories would come out and the pejorative comments would start. 

“Do you think that maybe there is a chance that he would-”

Tahl practically snarled at the suggestion. 

“Qui Gon is many things, but he wouldn’t ever willing break such a core tenet from the Order! I can assure you, as someone that has worked closely with him since we were padawans, Qui Gon wouldn’t leave the order and mate with Xanatos. At least not willingly.”

Obi Wan cringed at his misstep and tried to change tactics.

“So that has been established. What do you propose we do? Should we notify the Council of his disappearance?”

Tahl shook her head vehemently at that. 

“Qui Gon made many enemies among the Council, the Educorps move was enough proof of that. No.”

She swallowed hard before she nodded to herself and looked back at Obi Wan. 

“We have to rescue him. I’ll be in Bandomeer in a day cycle.”

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon blearily opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to be brought up short by the cuffs that Xanatos had slapped on his wrists the moment that Qui Gon had tried to leave the room, his heat still being kept at bay through sheer will. He tried kicking his legs, but again found them pinned wide to the bed with cuffs around his ankles as well. 

He tried calling on the force to give him a bit of strength to get free, but found himself grasping at emptiness. He let out a soft whimper as he realised he was collared and his heat was lapping against him in waves that were getting stronger the longer he stayed awake. 

Soon, he’d be mindless, lost only in the need to be touched, to be filled and to be bred. The curse of his species being that despite his age, he still was fertile. He didn’t want a child with Xanatos. That was the last thing he wanted and it chilled him to the core to think that one of his nightmares might not be a nightmare after all. 

He growled and fought one last time to get free. Using all of his strength, he fought until there was blood dripping from his ankles and wrists and staining the pristine sheets. It was no use though, he was still pinned and worse, Xanatos himself was standing at the foot of the bed watching him with a hungry look. 

Seeing Xanatos standing there, watching him, gave Qui Gon even more impetus to get himself free. 

He fought against the cuffs, but once Xanatos had his hand on Qui Gon’s own, the fight was drained out of him. His desire rose instead and he found himself pliant and ready to accept Xanatos as he undressed and climbed on top of Qui Gon, who was already conveniently naked and ready for him. 

“I knew you wanted this. I always knew what you needed. Finally, you are getting it.”

Xanatos whispered as he kissed Qui Gon roughly while his hand went between Qui Gon’s legs and his fingers found that slick entrance hiding there. Qui Gon was open and wet and ready. Xanatos found himself smiling inwardly at how well his plan had worked. 

Despite his reluctance, Qui Gon was too far gone with heat to refute him or his touch. As the Omega under him whined as Xanatos deepened the kiss, he couldn’t help but to feel triumph over finally getting the untamable Qui Gon Jinn moaning under him, rutting against him in order to find the release that he was so desperately seeking. 

Xanatos broke off the kiss and smiled as Qui Gon let out a needy moan, his pupils blown with lust, his cheeks pink as the heat rolled through him. He was more than ready, he was practically gone past the point of no return and that was the only way that Xanatos would finally finish what they had started so long ago.

It was a biological imperative, Xanatos was all too aware, but it didn’t stop him from relishing the look of relief and lust that Qui Gon gave him once he had put them both out of their misery and entered Qui Gon. He’d remember it, he told himself as he relished the wetness and heat of Qui Gon. No matter what would happen after, he’d remember Qui Gon moaning like a wanton whore under him.

He moved slowly, drawing it all out, watching Qui Gon writhe helplessly underneath him. It aroused him, to see his former implacable master so undone. The once untouchable and imperturbable Jedi fallen to pieces and begging to be debauched. It was both much more perfect and beautiful than he had ever expected it to be. 

He growled when he felt the familiar build up in his groin. He was going to come. He grit his teeth and rode it out, surprised when Qui Gon came before him, splattering them both as he did, with his cock trapped between them as it was. 

Xanatos didn’t expect for that to happen and the sight of Qui Gon with his head thrown back and his throat exposed was enough to bring him even closer to his own release. He moved harder, not caring when Qui Gon started to cry out in pain and fight under him again, his eyes wide and frantic as Xanatos moved, his thrust erratic as he felt it rush and-

He stopped thinking and instinct took over, his canines sharpening right before he bit down on Qui Gon’s neck and forcing a bond.

Once he was done, he deliberately turned his back onto the Omega on the bed and pulled on his clothes. Xanatos only looked back at Qui Gon when he released the cuffs and watched with satisfaction when Qui Gon only curled up in the bed and pulled the soiled sheets around him.

The sight of him so broken made Xanatos smile broadly. 

He’d be back for the next round soon. Hopefully then, Qui Gon wouldn’t need to be restrained. 

Qui Gon took him by surprise the second wave, knocking him to the ground and nearly fleeing the room as he did. 

If it hadn’t been for the Force, Xanatos would have lost him. 

He left Qui Gon bruised and bleeding and covered in semen after that, leaving him tied up until the next time. He didn’t care that he had to clean him up, Qui Gon had deserved that treatment.

It was only on the third day that was the case.

Qui Gon’s heat broke on the fifth day and his scent had changed to a milky one.

Xanatos only had the mediation meeting to go to and all the pieces of his plan would be in place. 

He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos-He's a slimy SOB and even I have no idea what he will do next. He will eventually meet Obi Wan and Master Tahl. Like in the next chapter.   
> Qui Gon-He's been so long without a heat that it hits him in a double whammy, that's why Xanatos can so easily manipulate him when he's in the throes of the heat.   
> Master Tahl-I honestly wasn't going to have her be pushing for a rescue, but it made sense that she would want to rescue someone she's known that long. As for how she feels about Qui Gon will come later.  
> Obi Wan-He's still sort of ambivalent towards Qui Gon, since he doesn't know him well, but I swear that will change. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading and commenting. I will try and update every week. I'm back at work now, so it's been a bit frantic at the moment.


	4. Can any saints hear me? Are there any angels near me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos gets outside help to confirm his goals. Qui Gon realises what the rest of his life will be while Obi Wan and Master Tahl start making plans.

The healer swallowed hard, her dark violet eyes wide as she watched the tall, dark haired man carefully. Although he had been pleasantly polite to her, paid well for her services, there was something menacing about him. Her instincts told her that she shouldn’t keep her eyes off of him and she didn’t. She kept her mind on her work, but she was always hyper aware of the Alpha as she checked out the unconscious Omega lying on the bed in front of her.

“Well, was the heat successful? Is he carrying?”

The man asked her a tad impatiently. 

She covered the Omega with the sheet, pausing slightly when she saw the Force inhibitor collar around the Omega’s neck and nodded. 

“Is your mate Force sensitive?”

The man frowned. “Does it matter if he is?”

She nodded, stepping away from the Omega and picking up her medical bag, from which she pulled out a few bottles. 

“If he is Force sensitive, he needs the collar off for the child’s sake. He’s got a fifty percent chance of having a Force sensitive child and it would be akin to torture for the baby to be cut off from the force. The same thing with the mate. Unless…”

Xanatos frowned. He didn’t want for Qui Gon to have any connection to the Living Force in case he managed to contact anyone in the temple and give them a hint as to where he was. But if the child was Force sensitive, he couldn’t risk hurting it. If Qui Gon went mad, he wouldn’t be a problem to deal with, but the child…

“Unless what?”

“Unless you want the child to be Force null. Then by all means, keep the collar on.”

She continued, closing her bag and then handing the two bottles to him. 

“If you are worried about your mate using the Force, give him a couple of drops of the two mixed in with his food or drink. It won’t harm him or the child, but it will keep him from competently accessing the Force.”

There was a flicker of surprise in the Alpha’s green eyes that disappeared so fast that the Healer thought she might have imagined it. Surely such a self-possessed Alpha had planned for all eventualities. Especially with such a large and potentially troublesome Omega. The mating hadn’t been a consensual one, if the ripped up and painful looking mark on the Omega’s neck was anything to go by. 

He gave her a long look before pocketing the bottles. 

“How can I trust you to not poison or induce a miscarriage in my Omega?”

She smiled thinly. 

“I am Force sensitive myself. Not enough to be a Jedi, but enough to be trained as a Healer. If I were to cause harm to any patient of mine, I’d be sentenced to death faster than I could get to the Outer Rim of the Republic.”

The Alpha frowned as he went over the points she had made in his mind before his hand snapped out and he used the Force to grab her throat. He pinned her against the wall and took his time to walk up to her until his nose was practically touching hers.

She forced herself to be still and not show the fear that was coursing through her entire body as his identity and the identity of the Omega on the bed finally registered. 

Master Qui Gon Jinn and his former disgraced padawan, Xanatos of Telos IV. 

She had heard the rumours. They hadn’t been hard to not hear while in the temple. She herself had seen Master Jinn in the archives when she had needed information on an arcane healing or drug. She honestly hadn’t an opinion on what had happened and hadn’t really held credence to the more outlandish rumours. 

She had wondered, as she was sure many others had as well. 

She was the only one though, who knew that the rumours weren’t true at all. 

“Then you will stay here, in Bandomeer. You will work for me and if anything you have done to him harms him in any way, I will destroy you. Help him, and you will be handsomely reward. Am I making myself clear?”

She nodded and was released right after. 

“I have a request before I permanently stay here. I need two cycles to close up my shop and gather more materials.”

Xanato’s eyes narrowed.

“You may go. Two of my guards will go with you. Be back at seven turns.”

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon stood in front of the sink in the large and well stocked fresher that was still faintly steaming from his earlier shower to wash off the last traces of his heat off of his body. He reached out and wiped the condensation off of the mirror and looked at his reflection dead on. He didn’t want to see the damage that Xanatos had wrought upon him, yet he knew that he needed to see it. 

He needed to see the Omega that Xanatos had turned him into.

The red, raw and barely healed mark on his neck was proof enough that he was no longer his own person, never mind a Jedi. 

He’d never be free from Xanatos as long as the Alpha lived, the bond mark making a deep bond between them that would only be severed by either one of their deaths. And even then there could be the possibility that the other wouldn’t survive it and be pulled into death with their mate. 

The idea of following Xanatos into death made Qui Gon’s stomach lurch uncomfortably. He swallowed, but once he realised that he was swallowing vomit, he lurched towards the toilet and emptied all of the contents of his stomach. 

He felt a small jolt of surprise at the bond, but ignored it, shielding himself from it as he had when Xanatos had been his padawan. Once he was sure that his shields were tight and impenetrable, he flushed the toilet and pulled himself to his feet. Leaning against the counter, he turned on the tap and rinsed his mouth out before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing out the taste of vomit out thoroughly. 

He shut down that thought as he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes fixed on the force inhibitor around his neck. Already, he was feeling the lack of the Force in his life, his senses dulled and making him stumble around like a drunk without it. He could feel the emptiness and despite it not overwhelming him completely, Qui Gon knew it was just a matter of time before he lost his mind at the enforced separation. 

And if he was already carrying a youngling…

He shuddered and bent down to wash his face to ease the suspicion that he was carrying Xanatos’ child. If he still had his connection to the force, he’d be able to put his fears to rest and act accordingly once he was sure of the situation. Despite not being a planner and being a firm believer in dealing with situations as they came, he was far too aware that wasn’t going to be the case if he wanted his freedom. 

He needed to make some kind of plan. Even if it was just for today, or the week after. 

Having made that decision, he looked at his reflection again, his mind starting to work on possible avenues that he could take.

Qui Gon frowned at himself as he kept his hair loose about his shoulders. His old hairstyle wasn’t suitable for this time. He didn’t feel right with his hair being like that when he was now a prisoner. So he left it loose about his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, meditating for a few moments to get himself under some semblance of control. He couldn’t lose himself right now. He needed to be on alert to figure a semblance of a plan of action.

Once he felt a bit more normal, he glanced at himself in the mirror again, noting the paleness of his face, the grey that streaked more of his dark brown hair, and the darkness in his eyes before he left the fresher and entered the room that was his de facto prison cell.

Xanatos hadn’t said as much. Nor was the chamber outfitted as one. 

Far from it, if Qui Gon was honest. The place was outfitted for a highly positioned, well bred Omega consort. It had everything that Omega would need. Well, if that Omega hadn’t been a Master Jedi, that was. 

His stomach churned uncomfortably again as he thought about him being a consort. As much as he hated to think of himself that way, it was his role until Xanatos got sick of him. Or he died in childbirth. Or escaped.

_ “Or got rescued.” _

The thought was firmly stopped as soon as it appeared. He doubled that he would get rescued and he was far too disadvantaged to even think about escaping. Especially not when his lightsaber had been destroyed and he was cut off from the Force as he was.

He wanted to think that he had simply imagined that Xanatos had crushed his lightsaber under his heel. That it had just been a hallucination from the drugs he had been injected with. That Xanatos was keeping the weapon away so that Qui Gon wouldn’t be able to escape. 

Yet the absence of it was quite telling and he was all too aware that Xanatos wouldn’t think twice about cutting as many escape routes off to keep Qui Gon with him until...Until...Until what exactly?

Xanatos was wilful and spoiled. As much as it galled him to admit it after he had regained Tahl’s company, Xanatos hadn’t been the good padawan that Qui Gon had thought he was. Xanatos had many faults and Qui Gon was all too aware that once the young man had gotten what he felt his due, it didn’t mean that he’d cherish it. 

Qui Gon had had to swallow the bitter realisation after he had been left to lie in his own filth that second horrific day of his heat, that other beings were simply tools to get him ahead. Once he had gotten what he wanted from Qui Gon, would he be left in this gilded cage to rot? Would he be used to continue a legacy that Xanatos planned to build? 

Both outcomes made him shudder and swallow hard as he moved to the bookshelves full of flimsi books as well as datapads. Holomovies and holoshows also lined the walls and a large screen television hung on one wall. Baskets of yarns and wooden blunted needles were in a corner and Qui Gon felt his face heat up in anger and humiliation at the craft supplies.

They were what high bred consorts would have in their rooms when they were expecting younglings. He had seen similar baskets when he had been asked to mediate between consorts before he had been pulled off fieldwork. His hands clenched and he was so focused on the calculated insult that he missed Xanatos’ presence until the Alpha was standing behind him and was wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Do you like it? I have stocked it with all that you could need for the upcoming months of you carrying our little one.”

Xanatos murmured as his hands rested on Qui Gon’s still flat abdomen, making the taller Omega stiffen in surprise at the news and the touch of his former apprentice. So it had happened, just like he had guessed. He was carrying Xanatos’ youngling. There was a life depending on him. 

His mouth went dry as he moved away from Xanatos.  _ His Alpha.  _ He was bound to this Alpha. He looked at those self-satisfied green eyes and he felt a lump in his throat as he saw the smugness and possessiveness in that gaze. Xanatos had gotten all that he wanted. Qui Gon at his mercy and bearing his children and Qui Gon felt as if his death warrant had been signed. ‘

“I have waited so long for this, Qui Gon. You as the mother of my children standing beside me as we build a dynasty to rule not just Telos IV but Bandomeer as well.”

He reached up and pushed the loose hair behind Qui Gon’s ears, Qui Gon simply letting him. He did it with the full knowledge that there was no tactical advantage in refusing the caresses, despite them making his skin crawl whenever Xanato’s fingers passed by. 

“You are the first jewel in my crown. The child is the second. Bandomeer is the third.”

His eyes hardened and Qui Gon felt a small frisson of fear at the sight. It would have been far more bearable if Xanatos was fully insane. It would have made it far more easier to cope with than the greedy opportunist standing in front of him. Xanatos wasn't. Far from it and that knowledge made Qui Gon be at a loss and adrift. 

Especially when Xanatos reached out and took off the force inhibitor collar, making him stagger as the connection with the Force was again established. He was briefly lost in it, but not lost enough to not see the small spark of life that was his child. 

He let out a soft cry of surprise at the Force signature in such a small being. So their child would be Force sensitive. He wasn’t surprised, if he was honest. Xanatos had a high midichlorian count just like he did. For their child to be a Force null would have been a shock. 

“If you hadn’t conceived, I would have kept it on. Keeping a Force sensitive child from the Force would have been a mistake. I already have a Force Null child.”

That bit of information jolted Qui Gon. Xanatos already had a child? How did anyone not know?

Xanatos’ cupped Qui Gon’s face with his hands, making him focus on the Alpha once again.

“You may have the connection back to the Force, but you won’t be able to contact anyone other than I. Not only have you no strong bonds with anyone that you possibly  _ could _ contact, but our bond and my shielding make it impossible for you to do so.”

Xanatos kissed him. A hard and possessive kiss that left Qui Gon’s mouth bruised and swollen before he departed, leaving Qui Gon to sink onto one of the seats and contemplate his fate.

He had the Force, yes. But no one to connect with other than Xanatos, his bond pulsing brightly in the back of Qui Gon’s mind. The child was there, faint, but there. 

He was silent inside his own mind apart from that and Qui Gon winced at not being able to find Tahl’s bond. He had no one else, he realised. He really was alone.

~*~*~*~*~

Tahl wasted no time once she had met up with Obi Wan and had found a somewhat quiet cantina to talk without fear of being overheard.

“When are you meeting with Xanatos and Arcona again?”

She asked as she nursed the glass of strong spirits she had ordered alongside his own glass of hard liquor. 

“In five hours or so. I’ve been keeping surveillance on Xanatos. I’ve turned up completely empty. No trace of him has shown up since that day that I saw him watching Master Jinn.”

She took a drink, wincing as the liquor hit her.

“So what do we do? Are there any leads we could follow?”

Obi Wan persisted, unsure of what else could be done for Master Jinn at that moment. If Xanatos had already claimed and bred Master Jinn, they were too late. The Council wouldn't allow them to linger or interfere once the mediation was done. Master Tahl would face sanctions once she returned to the temple and Obi Wan was too new as a minted knight to risk his position for a Master that had been more or less exiled for his…

“Did the council know this could happen?”

Master Tahl nodded.

“I suspected as much when Qui Gon didn’t come back and it was more or less swept aside in favour of other matters. I didn’t want to believe that they would just sweep it all away. I honestly thought that they would have a search for him. But once four days passed, I knew it was true.”

She admitted quietly, her shoulders slumping as she spoke. 

“He knew it too, but he also knew it was the only way that he’d get out of the Archives. He was willing to take the risk to just get out there and I should have done more to stop him. But...Qui Gon is a force of nature. Once he gets his mind set on something, it’s easier to turn the wind back.”

She smiled a brittle smile at the last bit and Obi Wan felt a twinge at the way that she was describing Master Jinn. He felt almost... _ jealous _ in a way that she knew Master Jinn in a way that he didn’t. All he knew of the other Master was gossip and as a teacher. Maybe a librarian. He sounded like someone the adult Obi Wan would want to know better. 

Maybe once the crisis was over…

He shook his head and chewed on his lip as he pushed those thoughts away and released them to the Force. If they didn’t get a lead on Master Jinn’s whereabouts, there wouldn’t be a chance to do so at all. 

He finished his drink and signalled for another, Master Tahl doing the same. He was at loss at the moment. Both of them were. 

He opened his mouth to suggest that maybe they go back to their lodgings and leave it for now, since he’d have to be at the meeting soon enough. 

“Your drinks.”

The server announced, putting down two of the same and hurriedly picking up the empty glasses and leaving, not letting either Obi Wan or Master Tahl say anything before they disappeared. 

“Odd.” 

He commented and picked up his glass to see a small memory chip beside the glass with the letters “QGJ” hastily scribbled on it. 

He picked it up and showed it to Master Tahl.

“We may have just gotten our lead.”

It was the first genuine smile he had received from her all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Healer-She was part of the MediCorps and left out of her own accord. Her story and her motivations will come to light later. I am just now getting her story started.   
> Xanatos-He seriously does want a dynasty with Qui Gon being the one to give birth to his line. Is he a Sith? Maybe. Does he know they're out there? Yep. He's cunning, but not crazy. He's got his goals.  
> Qui Gon-It struck me when I was writing him that in this verse, he is very, very much alone and despite it being the goal of the order, it's detrimental. Qui Gon sees this and knows he's pretty much screwed. Or perceives he is.  
> Master Tahl and Obi Wan-They will have more conversations as they look for Qui Gon. One of them will be claiming one and one will be a crisis of faith, more or less.  
> Thank you again for all that are reading and apologies for it being late. I have somehow ended up with a social life. Huh.


	5. Send me a Southern wind, Send me back to my kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The postponed negotiations finally take place, with both Xanatos and Obi Wan getting surprises neither man likes. Tahl meets her informant and starts making plans, while Qui Gon gets a visit from a healing and a possible change in fortunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have stated, I am sort of playing fast and loose with the Bandomeer storyline, borrowing bits and pieces here and there. I keep forgetting to mention that Tader Wallis would looks like Emmett Skilton from the Almighty Johnsons (He played Axl) and the healer is Keshia Castle-Hughes with violet eyes.   
> Title is from Hey Rosetta! "Carry Me Home."

Obi Wan and Tader Wallis had just entered the same room they had been in six cycles past and were bracing themselves to either wait for hours or for the meeting to be postponed when Xanatos swept into the room and took a seat at the table. 

He was immaculately turned out, with his stark black robes and his dark hair combed back from a pale, intelligent face that would have been handsome if it wasn’t for the arrogance in his expression and every movement he made. His eyes were a dark blue with a slight amber ring on the outside of the pupil, the claiming mark making Obi Wan internally cringe at the sight of it.

_ “The marks don’t signal consent or mutual reciprocation. They just show a bond.” _

Master Tahl’s softly murmured words filtered through his trepidation that Master Jinn would have chosen to bond with Xanatos during his heat frenzy. He was pretty sure that from all of the stories that Master Tahl had shared with him, Xanatos would be the last Alpha that Master Jinn would have chosen for himself. Far from it. 

Coming to that realisation made it easy to control his emotions and release them before putting on the best blank face that he possibly could. He relaxed and let his posture and expression be one of polite disinterest. He was, after all, only there to make sure that Arcona and Offworld settled their differences. There was no way that he’d be able to do anything if Xanatos sensed anything was out of alignment.

Thanks to Master Tahl giving him a crash course on Xanatos and Master Jinn, He was all too painfully aware that Xanatos was a strong Force user even if he wasn’t a Jedi anymore. Not to mention that he had been partly trained by one of the best field Jedi who had his own ways of leaving his opponents off-kilter. Xanatos had different weapons, but he was highly attuned to the Force.

_ “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was more attuned to the Unifying Force than the Living Force, to tell the truth. Qui Gon did comment a few times that Xanatos was always planning and looking into the future than living in the moment. Maybe it’s that foresight that gives him an advantage in his dealings. Be careful in how you approach and handle him.” _

Obi Wan recalled her words and focused on the moment. He was here to do a mission for the council, after all. 

His other mission would be jeopardized if he didn’t get this one out of the way first. 

Xanatos smiled at both Obi Wan and Tader Wallis as he entered and shook both of their hands. Although his manner was courteous, Obi Wan couldn’t help but to feel as if he was being treated with condescension. He cast a sidelong look at Tader Wallis and felt a similar emotion coming off of the Arcona representative. Obi Wan sighed inwardly and hoped that his job wouldn’t be insanely difficult. He couldn’t afford to waste too much time sitting in a room and listening to people squabble for hours.

The expression on Xanatos face smoothed out into a more neutral one when he saw Tader Wallis. It positively cooled when he took in Obi Wan’s appearance. 

“A Jedi? Forgive me. I was part of your Order for awhile. It was a long time ago. I never could go that self-sacrificing and martyrdom route. I must admit that I never expected our negotiations to have drawn the Jedi into our orbit. We are, after all, not an important world like Corellia.”

The words were deceptively mild, but Obi Wan could taste a slight bit of censure and anger in them as they were spoken.

Xanatos was discomfited and slightly thrown by the appearance of a Jedi. For all the planning that he was known for, this wasn’t the one thing that he had been expecting and he was working to get that advantage back. 

A reaction from Obi Wan would have been enough to have put him back on the upper hand. He always worked well when the other party was scrambling to get back on the same level. Confusion and distraction were his weapons. Finding an escape route his main aim.

Obi Wan wasn’t going to give in, despite feeling both sick and insulted at the insinuations he was making. If he had been less patient, less polished, he would have fallen into the trap that was being laid out for him. But Master Luminara had done her work well and had taught him the polished manners of a diplomat.

Obi Wan smiled instead, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

“It is true that Bandomeer isn’t Corellia, but it is still an important part of the Republic. The Jedi are mediators and peacekeepers. If there was no issue on this planet, I wouldn’t have been sent here.”

It was mildly spoken and not even a rebuke, yet Xanatos chose to take it as such.

“My apologies for postponing this session. I was recently bonded and needed to tend to my mate. I also will extend my apologies for being late today.”

He moved to the seat to the left of Obi Wan, leaving Tader to take the right. All of them moved to their respective spots and sat down. It was once that they had gotten settled that Xanatos decided to speak again.

“I just found out my mate is carrying, so that delayed me  slightly. Should we begin?”

Obi Wan nodded, while Tader murmured his congratulations before he pulled out a datapad from his satchel and placed it on front of him. Xanatos cast a quick look at Obi Wan, as if to gauge his reaction before doing the same, a slight frown on his face as he did so. 

If he expected for that to make Obi Wan react, he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

It would take more than a few cheap shots to get Obi Wan to give a reaction. Yes, Obi Wan was young, but he had learned after all that time sparring both verbally and physically with Bruck Chun exactly how to deal with the likes of Xanatos. So he remained quiet and let Tader take the lead. 

He was, after all, a mediator. 

Tader cleared his throat and stood up to address the room. 

“Now that we are all gathered here, we can go ahead and discuss the division of labour and who will control the mines on Bandomeer. Arcona has accepted that utter control will not be possible. So we have proposed an equal split of the mines and planet, to be jointly administered by Offworld and Arcona.”

Obi Wan nodded. Sounded fair. Although he wondered if the original inhabitants of the planet would actually feel the same way. 

Xanatos frowned at that. 

“Offworld doesn’t agree with that mainly due to our proximity to the planet and the fact that we have provided more money for infrastructure.”

Tader’s mouth tightened. “Building space ports and mining villages, as well as shafts and sort of cleaning up after the pits have been mined out is the bare minimum of infrastructure. Arcona does the same and has even started putting away seven percent of earnings to build housing and to aid in cleaning up the planet. Not all of us have forgotten what it looked like.”

Xanatos smirked at that. “Offworld will give ten. Will Arcona match it? Only then will I even consider sharing the administration of Bandomeer.”

Tader’s pale face went a dark pink across the bridge of his nose at that pointed shot. 

“Anything will be promised as long as we see Offworld starting the movement!”

Obi Wan felt a slight tension in his temple. This was going to take as long as he had originally feared. 

He only hoped that Tahl was having better luck in all of this.

~*~*~*~*~*

Tahl sat at the same cantina that she and Obi Wan had been sitting in and was casually sipping water while she waited for their informant to show up. It had been a hidden message in the barrage of information that she had quickly catalogued and sent off to the Council. Despite being upset with how they were treating Qui Gon, she was all too aware that the information wouldn’t do anyone any good if she simply hoarded it. 

They needed to bring down Xanatos and Offworld and that was the only way to properly do it. Xanatos was as slippery as Hutt slime and Tahl wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t have any way to get away. He was far overdue for justice and had a very strong feeling that it was coming.

Her lips tightened as she recalled the vision that had hit her while she was in the fresher that morning, making the best of the sonic shower in the quarters that she was sharing with Obi Wan. She had been lucky he hadn’t been there when she had the vision, since it did make her fall on her knees at the scenes that had flashed across her mind’s eye. 

She hadn’t been able to completely comprehend what she had seen. She did know that Obi Wan would be the one to finish what Xanatos had started. She had seen the flash of his blue lightsaber as he had driven Xanatos back towards a cliff. She had also seen the flash of Qui Gon and blood. Tahl had also felt rage and helplessness and sorrow follow an image of Obi Wan handing Qui Gon-

The vision had abruptly ended then and she had to pause to catch her breath. Once she had, she had cleaned up and gotten dressed. Once those tasks were done, she had headed to the cantina and sat, waiting to fill the missing puzzle pieces of the situation. 

“I don’t have much time.”

The abrupt entrance of a small humanoid female dressed in healer’s robes and with the brightest violet eyes that Tahl had ever seen. 

“What do you know of Qui Gon Jinn? Where is Xanatos keeping him? Telos IV?”

The healer shook her head. 

“He has a villa at the far end of the residential street. Highly guarded. He’s keeping Jinn there now that he’s carrying.”

Tahl nodded, despite the news feeling like a brutal blow to her solar plexus. She would meditate on that later. Right now, she needed to create a plan.

“Is he always there?”

The healer shook her head. “Business keeps him away and I was hired to help Jinn with the pregnancy. Today is my last day to wrap up my affairs before I become as much of a prisoner as Jinn.”

Tahl felt sorry for the woman. Clearly, it hadn’t been a position that she had chosen for herself. 

“What does he hold over your head?”

“Other than my life? A child that I have sent offworld. Even I don’t know where she will go, my only concern being that Xanatos doesn’t track her down. I am also concerned about Bandomeer being utterly destroyed. It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Tahl could understand that more than just altruism. She didn’t have a family. Qui Gon Jinn was the closest she’d ever come to that and here she was, defying the Order she had served her entire life to get him back safe and get him home. Qui Gon was the person she thought of whenever she thought of home. She cared about him far too much and knew that once he was away from Xanatos, she’d ask for him to be her mate.

She cleared her throat and looked at the woman, who swore quietly as she saw the time on the clock on the wall.

“He’s going to be at the villa for the next two day cycles. I have to go now before the guards get suspicious. You will get him out, yes?”

Tahl nodded. “You have my word on it.”

The woman smiled and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, making Tahl wonder if the woman was somewhat Force sensitive to have been able to do that. 

She didn’t dwell on her speculations for long and instead finished her drink, left some credits and went back to her lodgings. 

She had plans to make. 

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon moved through the forms slowly, his mind focused on moving with swift precision and perfection. Even without a lightsaber, he didn’t want to let his hard-earned skills go to waste. It also kept him from feeling sorry for himself and gave him something to focus on rather than the dread he felt at the knowledge that Xanatos would be back soon and he’d no doubt expect Qui Gon to share his bed. 

The idea of even touching Xanatos made him shudder and feel nauseous at the same time. Without the effects of a heat working on his senses, the idea of finding an inkling of desire for Xanatos simply revolted him. Not due to Xanatos’ looks. But due to the true nature of the man. 

He grit his teeth and refocused his energies on performing the forms that he used the least instead, only stopping when he felt an oddness in his abdomen that brought him up short and forced him to stop. 

He pressed his hand to his abdomen and felt slightly light-headed and nauseous when he did, making him fall into the nearest chair and swallow hard in an effort to calm his stomach. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, focusing inward to check on the youngling he was carrying. 

He could sense that it was still there, that spark that signalled the child whenever he reached out with the Force, but there was something not quite right. The signature wasn’t as strong and he tried to not panic over the situation. Maybe he had pushed too hard and the child didn’t like it. He had, after all, mostly wandered restlessly around his room and in the halls whenever Xanatos was in the villa and his door was left open for him to do so. 

Or maybe there was something wrong with the child and it wasn’t strong enough to survive. 

It made him draw in a breath sharply as the thought crossed his mind. He felt himself starting to panic and he forced himself to relax and release that emotion to the Force. As much as he was disgusted with Xanatos and the situation that he had authored, Qui Gon didn’t deliberately want to harm or get rid of the child. 

It was a living being and part of the Living Force, which he had always had a deep affinity for. As a Jedi in the field, he hadn’t ever hesitated to take a life when he needed to. But that had been against an enemy. To destroy a life before it had ever started was something he couldn’t quite bring himself to do. 

Even if it meant being tied to Xanatos. 

His train of thought was stopped when he heard light footsteps enter and stop right in front of him. 

A small, cool hand was pressed against his forehead and he couldn’t help but to sigh in relief at the relief that simple touch was bringing him.

“You seem a bit warm. Have you been exercising?”

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a small humanoid female with startling violet eyes. She was in light blue healer’s robes and she felt kind and warm, something that he had been sorely missing ever since he had landed in Bandomeer.

“Just going through the forms.”

He replied hoarsely, making her press her lips into a tight, disapproving line. 

“That’s not a good idea in your condition, considering your age and the roughness of your mating. You need to rest. Unless you want to...”

Qui Gon shook his head and she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Even though it would be easier?”

Her voice was soft and the words were well-meaning, he knew that. But he still flinched away from her as she asked them.

“I..I...have an affinity to the Living side of the Force.”

“Ah.” She nodded. She understood. She had some of it herself, which made her work as a healer easier. It had been part of the reason why she had been able to diagnose him after his heat, when the scent of pregnancy was quite faint upon him. He probably had already established a connection with the child. Abortion was out of the question.

Not to mention that Omegas could be punished by their Alphas if they tried to seek abortions without their permission. They were both playing with fire even contemplating the situation. Although Qui Gon was sure that there were no listening devices in the chamber, he decided to end the conversation. 

“Come then. Rest. I’ll bring you something that will help with the pain and the nausea.”

She moved her hand and got him to stand up on his own and slowly shuffle to the bed. She left him to take off his shoes and trousers, leaving him only in a thin shirt. It wasn’t what he usually wore, but it was all that was in his wardrobe, leaving him feeling slightly exposed at not dressing in the layers that he was accustomed to. He crawled wearily under the covers and was nearly asleep when she came in again, a tray in her hands with two drinks.

“Here. These should help.”

She told him as she urged him to sit up. She propped pillows behind him before handing him the first drink, which smelled strongly of mint and something spicy he couldn’t quite place. 

“Drink all of it.”

He obeyed, finding it pleasant tasting as it went down and immediately soothing his stomach down. 

“The other now.”

She instructed, gesturing to the other drink that was deep purple and smelled vaguely citrusy.

“You’ll be able to sleep better with that one. And to see things clearly.”

She whispered the last in his ear as she got closer under the pretext of taking the empty glass and depositing it on her tray. 

He was slightly puzzled by her words, but still drank the drink down as she had instructed him, wincing slightly at the thickness and the slightly acidic taste. He got it all down and in moments, his eyes could barely stay open. 

“Sleep well. Tahl sends her regards.”

She whispered, making Qui Gon jerk and blink at her once he heard the name, but the sleep was far stronger than him and he was lost to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahl and the healer-I wanted her to actually have motives other than the love of her planet or some stuff. Very few people can be that noble, so I'd rather her have that bit of a selfish streak for helping the Jedi. Tahl's vision and desires are something that she'll keep quiet about. She knows Obi Wan, but she doesn't feel comfortable enough to share that knowledge with him.   
> Obi-Wan-I've been reading the backstory novels and I've been borrowing bits as to how he'd react to certain things. He's not considering Qui Gon as a potential mate because of A) The Code and B) He only vaguely, third hand knows him. He will soon.   
> Qui Gon and the question of abortion-Due to him always being depicted as being really connected to the Living Force, I would see him toying with abortion, but not going through with it due to this connection. He also has other reasons for not accepting the help the healer is giving him.  
> Again, thank you for reading and commenting. Much appreciated!


	6. Oh St. Nicholas, I need a bus ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos goes too far, and ends up fleeing with help from unlikely sources, leaving Xanatos to plot his next move. Obi Wan finds a new side of himself being awakened, and the Council moves towards a decision on Qui Gon's fate now that they are aware of his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this earlier than I usually do due to needing a bit of escape from RL turmoil. There is some domestic violence, some talk of abortion, and some off-screen deaths (no one important). I have tagged accordingly, but just in case, I will use this to make more warnings.   
> In this verse, the Corps aren't as tightly bound to the same rules as the other branches of the Jedi. Initiates that chose to leave can be allowed in the Council and they aren't as unbending in some areas as they are in others. Title is from Hey Rosetta.

Qui Gon was woken up by the door of his chambers slamming against the wall and rapid footsteps heading towards his bed. Groggy, he only had time to prop himself up on his elbows when Xanatos grabbed a handful of his hair and jerk his head up painfully.

_ “What did you do to it?” _

The words were like cold water thrown over him, making him come fully awake.

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

Qui Gon asked, his mind racing as he focused on the Force and found it brighter and stronger than he had the past few cycles. He was relieved to feel that small spark humming contentedly in the back of his subconscious like it had the moment he had become aware of it. He could feel the plants outside of the chamber now that the door was open and he could feel the glimmers of the healer’s Force signature that had been left in the room. 

The curious thing was that he couldn’t feel Xanatos as sharply as he had before, which came as a relief. He had found even in that short amount of time that being bonded to Xanatos was exhausting and as abrasive as constantly rubbing up against durasteel wool. That feeling had abated completely and Xanatos himself was a dull and slight presence that was easy enough to ignore and push away to let his bruised and sore mind get a break.

“I cannot  _ feel _ the child. What have you done?”

Xanatos hissed, raising his fist against his mate. Qui Gon’s complacency snapped the moment he saw that and readied himself to move. Despite not being sure about the child, he would protect it from anyone that would harm it. Including himself and Xanatos. 

He grit his teeth and braced himself to lose hair. It would hurt, but there was no way he’d let Xanatos strike him without putting up one hell of a fight in the meantime. His heat couldn’t be blamed any longer. He had to act and had to act  _ now. _

He had just mentally counted to two when a noise of breaking glass broke the tableau between himself and Xanatos.

“What are you doing to him? Are you insane? Leave him be!”

The healer startled Xanatos enough for his grip to loosen. The healer bursting in gave Qui Gon his opening and he pulled himself out of Xanatos grip and vaulted over to the other side of the bed. He was on his feet and hurling a heavy glass carafe at the Alpha, striking him square across the face. 

The carafe shattered into a thousand pieces as it knocked Xanatos out. He toppled forward without a sound and into the broken glass on the floor. Qui Gon and the Healer looked at each other briefly before they both moved. 

Neither of them wasted time, both well aware that it was a precious commodity. They had to get away from Xanatos and fast. Qui Gon couldn’t feel his force signature, but he didn’t care. He needed to put as much distance between himself and Bandomeer as possible and then figure out what he was going to do next.

“Here. I got your stuff. Get dressed and get a cloak. It’ll be cold where we are going.”

The healer told him as she waited for him to get dressed and grab the cloak from the wardrobe and wrap it around his shoulders. The healer frowned at him, but only handed him his satchel and led him outside of the room, locking the door behind herself. 

They encountered no guards on their hasty exit from the wing that was reserved for Qui Gon’s own use, which gave them enough time to school their features and make the bare bones of a plan when they finally did run into guards at the front of the villa.

“Let me do the talking on this one. They won’t listen to anything you say, even if you are a Jedi. You’re their employer’s Omega and that trumps anything else that you could possibly be.”

The healer hissed at him, making him feel slightly offended at her matter of fact statement. He couldn’t refute it though. It was the same karking poodoo he had dealt with over the course of his life and despite having learned to deal with it, it hadn’t ever been easy or something he’d learn to ever like. 

“Besides, if things go horribly wrong, you can always take them by surprise and get us out.”

Qui Gon’s irritation ended at that comment, since he could see the beauty and the logic of being perceived as weaker than he really was. Even though he was missing his lightsaber, he was still able to fight well enough to get them out of any tight spots they could possibly find themselves in. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, but if it did, he’d be ready for it.

Having decided on a course of action, both were ready when the guards forced them to stop.

“I am taking him to the clinic. He needs more tests to be run.”

The healer burst out before any of the guards could challenge her while Qui Gon remained blandly silent. 

The guards frowned at the reason and looked at each other in order to make some sort of decision.

“Shouldn’t Lord Xanatos be with him?”

The healer put on a sorrowful look. “He is indisposed and the Omega must have these diagnostics done. You wouldn’t want to be the one to endanger Lord Xanatos’ heirs now, would you?”

That was the deciding factor for both of them and they let them pass. They all knew what kind of an employer Xanatos was. And exactly how much the Omega meant to him. Neither of them wanted to deal with him if they had disobeyed orders.

Qui Gon and the healer let out a sigh of mutual relief when they were in the street. Qui Gon more so because of the feeling of freedom after having been cooped up in a sterile room with nothing really living around him. Bandomeer wasn’t exactly teeming with the Living Force, but there was enough for him to latch onto and see what he had been missing. 

He could already feel the healer’s faint force signature as they walked down the street. Already, the Force was a low hum, thrumming under his skin and distracting him, leaving his saviour to do all the work of hailing a cab and getting them closer to two strong signatures. He hummed, his heart beating faster as they got closer.

One was bright and oddly gentle and fiercely determined and protective at the same time. He didn’t recognise it, but knew that whoever it was, they would help him and his companion. The other...A faint smile creased his face in what felt like long cycles.

He knew that signature as well as he knew his own. 

_ “Tahl?” _

_ “Qui Gon? QUI GON! Oh Little Gods! You’re safe!” _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan was puzzled at the turmoil that was welling up in his chest every time that he saw Tahl move closer to Master Jinn. He didn’t understand why her touching Master Jinn would bother him to the point of wanting to snap his teeth at her and challenge her for the Omega. 

He had spent time around other Omegas and hadn’t felt this possessiveness and jealousy towards them. This had been the first time since he had presented that he had problems suppressing his urges. It puzzled him, since it wasn’t as if he really knew Master Jinn. Not to mention the fact that Master Jinn was  _ bonded _ to Xanatos. 

All of this he knew, but he didn’t understand why he was ready to go toe to toe with Master Tahl, who was honestly one of the calmest Alphas he’d ever come across. 

He stepped away from the sitting area where Master Tahl and the healer, whose name was Sirpa, had settled a now exhausted looking Master Jinn down and went into the small fresher to compose himself lest he lost control of his impulses and caused a row with Master Tahl when they needed to stick together in order to get themselves out of Bandomeer without an Alpha chasing them and jeopardizing his hard-won mediation.

Once he had locked the door behind him, he turned on the water and splashed his overheated face, leaning against the sink as he willed himself to remain calm and release all of his overwhelming emotions to the Force. He needed a clear mind to plan what he was going to stay to the Council. He had gone so far off course that he was sure that Master Windu and Master Gallia would probably keep him on Educorps duty for at least a couple of month cycles. 

He winced at the thought and then winced again when he recalled that both Masters in the sitting area were from that division. Although it wasn’t a punishment division per say, he felt vaguely ashamed of himself for thinking that it was beneath him. Master Tahl, after all, had been the one to crack and compile the information he had used to carefully undermine many of Xanatos plans and tricks, leaving the Alpha grudgingly accepting the half and half compromise with Arcona. 

And Master Jinn himself certainly was  _ something _ . 

He drew himself short when he thought that. Wait, where had that come from?

He wiped the water from his face in an effort to distance himself from those thoughts. He was a Jedi. He had worked towards that goal all his life, knowing full well what he’d have to give up to be one. He had made his peace with the situation, accepting the trade off of being a Jedi and helping keep the Republic and galaxy safe.

Yet with the sudden appearance of the fascinating and contradictory Master Jinn, he was starting to question his choices. He couldn’t figure out if it was simply a biological imperative that was calling him to the Omega. 

He hadn’t, after all, ever mated with an Omega. Fumblings in the temple as a youngling didn’t count. Nor did the occasional furtive embraces in the dark that he found himself in when the loneliness got too sharp to bear. Nothing approaching a mating had ever been experienced by him.

Or if it was something deeper that was making him want to take him from Master Tahl and override her claim to Master Jinn. 

Clearly she had feelings for him, evidenced by the way that she had come to Bandomeer for the sole purpose of finding him and getting him back to the temple. She had defied the Council and probably was facing a world of trouble for her pains, but she had gotten her Omega back. Clearly, Master Jinn was  _ hers. _

She hadn’t needed to announce it. That had been painfully obvious the minute that Sirpa and Master Jinn had arrived at their dwelling and Obi Wan had excused himself to make the arrangements for a second class transport vessel to take them back to Coruscant in two hour cycles. 

Obi Wan chewed on his bottom lip and left the fresher to go back into the main area to check on the time. He hoped that once they got moving, all of his thoughts would stop chasing each other around like ill trained tookas. He closed his eyes and released everything to the Force again and felt calmer and a little more peaceful.

Even the sight of Master Tahl and Master Jinn sitting closer together in deep conversation didn’t affect it any. 

At least until she saw Master Tahl reach out and slip her hand over Master Jinn’s. 

It eased when he saw a shadow pass Master Jinn’s face over the gesture.

He pushed the emotion down and instead cleared his throat to announce his return, bringing a small expression of relief on Master Jinn’s face at the interruption. 

“We’d better get moving. We’re due to leave here in less than two hour cycles.”

They all nodded at that and moved to get their bags. 

“Wait. Shouldn’t we change Master Jinn’s appearance? We can’t do much about his face...but maybe the hair?”

Master Tahl frowned as she tilted her head back and forth as she tried to picture what Master Jinn would look like without his fall of hair. 

“Would you mind? Sirpa does have a point. Your height already makes you stand out.”

Master Jinn looked like he wanted to object, but gave in. 

“I’d rather have Master Kenobi do it, if it must be done.”

Obi Wan blinked at the request, but didn’t let the surprise or the pleasure that he had been chosen show on his face. 

“Very well. Let’s go into the kitchenette. It’ll be easier to do it there.”

They all moved, but Master Jinn held out his hand to stop Master Tahl and Sirpa. 

“There’s not enough room for all of us there. I’m sure Master Kenobi would appreciate the room to work. Not to mention that I’m bonded. I’m sure I’m quite safe with him, Tahl.”

Tahls’ striped eyes narrowed, but she grudgingly stayed in the sitting area with Sirpa, who had looked slightly guilty at Master Jinn’s words. That caught Obi Wan’s attention as Master Jinn went to the sink and started wetting the long mass of his silver brown hair.

Obi Wan filed it away for future contemplation as he pulled out a pair of mid-sized scissors from his med kit and waited for Master Jinn to push a chair against the sink. 

He waited for the older man to get comfortable and then picked up a section of his hair to begin cutting it. Then dropped it as he felt a slight frisson of electricity at the brief brush of his fingers against Master Jinn’s neck.

Master Jinn himself started at the touch and looked up at Obi Wan, his dark blue eyes wide as he focused that piercing gaze upon him. They didn’t move for several moments, both of them trying to find an answer to a question that neither of them fully knew what it was before Obi Wan cleared his throat and picked up the hair again. 

“We must hurry. We can’t miss our transport.”

He murmured softly as to not startle the Omega in front of him. 

“Of course. The faster we get out of Bandomeer, the better.”

Master Jinn replied in an equally subdued voice that made warmth well up under Obi Wan’s skin. 

A warmth that didn’t dissipate even under Master Tahl’s suspicious stare or Sirpa’s questioning glance as she sprayed scent blocker on Master Jinn. In fact, it remained even after they had entered their transport and increased even further when he found himself sitting next to Master Jinn and their knees brushed together. 

It was then that he knew that he was in trouble and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos wiped the blood away from his face, wincing only slightly when he brushed against the only just healed cuts across his face. He walked away from the bodies, leaving them there for his steward to clean up and dispose of. 

It wasn’t as good as getting his wayward Omega back, but it was something to take the edge of the raw rage that he felt the moment he had come to and found Qui Gon and that duplicitous healer gone. No doubt that Kenobi had a hand in helping them. He was sure of it the moment he had put the search warrants out and had discovered he had just been two steps behind. 

Kenobi, Qui Gon, and the healer were gone. No doubt to Coruscant. On what vessel, he wasn’t able to uncover as of yet. 

He growled at that failure as he went to the fresher and stripped off his ruined clothes before stepping into the shower. 

He turned on the water and let it beat over him as he stood there, trying to locate Qui Gon through their bond. He stretched out his senses, reaching for the Force to do so and found...Nothing. 

He swallowed down the nausea that rose up with that revelation and kept pressing further and further, but came up with absolutely nothing. Not even a faint trace of a Force signature. 

Qui Gon had done what Xanatos had feared he would do and he was out there, no doubt that kriffing bastard of Kenobi had probably already mated him and gotten him with child. 

Xanatos screamed in pure rage as images of Qui Gon welcoming Kenobi into his bed flashed in his mind. 

He’d make them pay and once he did, he’d make sure to put Qui Gon through hell before he slit his throat.

~*~*~*~*~

“The Council requires all of your presences right away.”

Obi Wan frowned at the order given by a blank faced steward, making him look at Master Tahl and Master Jinn. He had expected the summons, but he had hoped to have some time to clean up before they were dragged up on the carpet. 

“No sense in delaying the inevitable.” 

Master Jinn quipped as they did was they were bid, all of them moving as a unit to face the wrath of the Council. Even though they were blank-faced and coolly polite as they received the customary greetings, there was a simmering thread of displeasure going through the room. 

“Knight Kenobi, we welcome you back from your successful mediation. The question the council has now is why are Master Tahl and Master Jinn along with an erstwhile initiate Sirpa with you?”

Obi Wan swallowed, opened his mouth to reply and was beaten to it by Master Tahl.

“Master Jinn didn’t return from his fact gathering mission at the appointed time and I took his previous experiences in Bandomeer into consideration before I took the initiative to follow up on his well-being.”

Master Windu frowned at that answer, while Master Yoda remained impassive at the answer. 

“Despite it not being an assigned mission and cleared with the council, you went after Master Jinn?”

Master Tahl raised her chin defiantly at the comment. 

“Why wouldn’t I? It wasn’t as if the Council was following up on his mission. A mission, I must say, that felt as if it was engineered for failure from the beginning.”

Master Jinn stiffened at that and raised his hand to stop Master Tahl, but she ignored him. 

“With all due respect, Master Tahl-”

“With all due respect, the Council knew what they were doing to Qui Gon the moment he was sent to Bandomeer. He was always a thorn in the side of the Order. Were you planning on having Xanatos kidnap, mate him and get him with child, or was that just fortuitous happenstance?”

The silence that followed that statement fairly crackled with tension. 

“Is it true what Master Tahl says? That you have been mated to Xanatos?”

Master Jinn gave a terse nod and said nothing more, allowing Sirpa to step forward and speak.

“He was, but the bond is no longer there. It was chemically broken.”

The words had the equivalent effect of a bomb on the Council and on Master Tahl and Obi Wan and to a lesser extent, Master Jinn.

He clapped his hand to the bond mark and ripped off the bacta patch someone, possibly Sirpa, had placed over it. His eyes widened as he felt smooth, unblemished skin under his fingers. He glanced at Tahl and Obi Wan and saw the banked desire in their gazes, and understood why they both had been drawn to him ever since he and Sirpa had run to them.

He lowered his hand to his side and swallowed down the relief he felt at discovering that he was no longer bound to Xanatos and that the link that they had was no longer there. He wouldn’t have to expend energy shielding himself and he could now concentrate on getting back to his life in the temple.  

“You broke a bond between a carrying Omega and an Alpha? Do you know how dangerous that could be for the Omega?”

Master Gallia queried icily. Sirpa nodded, her expression defiant as she faced Master Gallia.

“It was a calculated risk to take, but it was a much needed gamble if Master Jinn were to successfully escape from Xanatos,” Sirpa’s face hardened as she continued.

“I’ve been called to ease the passing of other Omegas who have caught his eye. I refused to be complicit in destroying another one. Especially not a Jedi.”

At the name, Master Windu and Master Fisto looked at each other while Master Gallia looked vaguely ill. Master Yoda’s ears twitched as he looked at his grandpadawan.

“Early it is, in your condition. Choices you have, Qui Gon.”

Qui Gon nodded, his expression blank at the query. Even standing beside him, Obi Wan had no idea what he was feeling or thinking at that moment. His shields were so strong that nothing escaped.

“I haven’t made a choice yet. If I choose to continue, will the child have a place in the creche?”

It was Master Fisto that answered.

“That they will. If they are Force sensitive. We won’t turn them away.”

Obi Wan found himself frowning on the unspoken implication if the child wasn’t. Although the odds were small, genetics was never a sure thing. 

“We are getting ahead of ourselves at this point. He may be stable with three Alphas around him, but Master Jinn needs to have an actual bond if he is to continue with the pregnancy.”

Sirpa interjected, her violet eyes going between Master Tahl and Obi Wan Kenobi, who looked up in surprise at being considered for the role. 

“The Council cannot condone it. Attachments are forbidden.”

Master Windu interjected forcefully. Master Gallia looked conflicted and Master Yoda had retreated inside of himself. Master Fisto’s mouth thinned into a straight line, his gaze remote.

“The Jedi are stretched thin throughout the galaxy. Master Jinn isn’t a field Jedi and as an Omega with a truncated bond, you know what will happen to him. Are you that willing to lose a Master Jedi and a potential initiate over a technicality?”

Master Tahl asked evenly, her striped gold and green eyes focusing on each member of the council as she made her last play. 

Master Windu frowned. “Leave us. The Council needs to make a decision. Good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos-Despite wanting Qui Gon that badly, he isn't above harming him if he feels that Qui Gon has moved against him. Qui Gon is a possession to him and he has no compunctions about destroying what he feels has displeased him.  
> Qui Gon-He has gone through a whole LOT in a short span of time and is more or less drugged either by heat, hormones, or things he's given. He's not quite himself here and won't be for a bit. He doesn't really get a voice here, since he's reacting to everything and everyone. Once things calm down, he will finally sit down and process.   
> Obi Wand and Tahl-They are both reacting to Qui Gon in different ways and yes, both are pretty inexperienced in physical matters.  
> The Healer-Sirpa is Finnish and it means "piece". She'll be around a bit longer here since she will play a part once the Council rules whichever way that they do.  
> Thank you again for reading and commenting!!


	7. My baby's surrendered to fate and I couldn't even say how I felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan sees exactly how harsh the situation has been on Qui Gon and offers him help, not expecting the interlude that occurs between them before he is summoned to the Council to hear their decision.   
> Meanwhile, Xanatos plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some downtime with Obi Wan and Qui Gon, finally getting more interaction and introspection with these two before yet more upheaval happens. It was heavily influenced by watching "The Handmaid's Tale" and the repeated refrain of choice and autonomy being stripped from a person.   
> Title is from "Bad Law".

Obi Wan brought the mug of Sapia tea laced with honey into the sitting room area of his quarters and stifled a sigh when he took in the dejected form of Ma-Qui Gon. The Omega wasn’t so much sitting on the sofa, but rather slumping onto it. He looked as if he was ready to collapse to the floor and if he hadn’t been on the sofa, Obi Wan was sure that he would have. 

He knew that tea was not going to make everything better for M-Qui Gon, but it would be a start. Or so Obi Wan hoped. He knew nothing was going to be easy now that they were back at the temple, with the Council making a decision about Qui Gon’s future. A future that the Omega himself had no say in.

It was true that there was limited choice in their life as Jedi. They went where they were assigned and they followed the Code as closely as possible. They understood that was what was required of them and accepted the sacrifices that they made to be part of the Order. They could leave or stay. 

But this was different. 

Qui Gon’s choices had narrowed to impossible ones. He was between the wall and the lightsaber and he had to make a painful decision and make it fast before the last bit of choice was taken away from him. 

Obi Wan winced and shied away from even thinking about that. His shields were good, but not good enough as to not let Qui Gon, so connected with the Living Force, get hints of what Obi Wan was thinking and feeling at that point. He had found that out earlier, when he had hesitated outside of the Council chambers.

Master Tahl had stepped forward and murmured something to Master Jinn. An invitation, perhaps. Obi Wan didn’t want to stay and see if it would be accepted and knew that if he stayed, he wouldn’t be rational. No amount of shielding and releasing his feelings to the force would stop the animalistic feelings he had towards Qui Gon Jinn. 

He wouldn’t call it infatuation just yet. Not with the scraps of knowledge that he held in regards to the man. It was lust and desire, that he was sure of and had been sure of when he had cut the man’s hair. Just like he had been sure of it when any physical contact had occurred. It was just lust. 

Even knowing that it was lust, he didn’t want to chance his instincts overtaking him. So he had turned to leave, only to be stopped by Qui Gon Jinn himself. 

“Knight Kenobi, a word?”

He turned around and tried to wipe off the surprised look on his face at being addressed. He knew he had failed when he saw the slightly amused look that flashed through those dark blue eyes. Yes, he was hungering for the Omega Master in front of him, but he wouldn’t dare make a move. 

After all, attachments were forbidden and he knew that in order to be a knight, adherence to the code was the key.

Obi Wan shook his head to clear it before he looked up at the Omega who stood in front of him. Behind Qui Gon Jinn, Master Tahl was quietly speaking with Sirpa. Despite being deep in discussion with the healer, her striped eyes were still fixed upon Qui Gon Jinn. 

If he found the stare disconcerting, Master Jinn didn’t show any sign of it. 

“Certainly, Master Jinn.”

He replied, unsure of what the Omega wanted from him.

“I have found that my quarters are...unsuitable for the time being. Would it be possible for me to take advantage of your hospitality until the Council has made their ruling?”

Although the Master’s voice was mild, there was a very slight current of hopefulness threaded along the words that made Obi Wan pause as he weighed his answer. He understood that there was more than just the need for a place to stay that Jinn was asking, if there was anything to go by Master Tahl’s watchful gaze upon him. He was confused and slightly flattered that Qui Gon would ask him for aid. 

Yet he knew that he had to tread lightly. He was playing a dangerous game and the last thing that he wanted to do was alienate both of the Masters.

“Indeed it would be possible to do so, Master Jinn. I have just recently acquired my own quarters.”

Obi Wan found himself replying without hesitation, cringing inwardly and hoping all the same that he didn’t sound like an overeager pup. 

Qui Gon smiled and moved closer to Obi Wan. 

“You have my gratitude, Knight Kenobi. Were you heading there now?”

Obi Wan saw Master Tahl stiffen at the words, but Sirpa asked her a question, leaving her unable to do much of anything right then and there. 

“Yes. I was. This way, if you would follow me.”

He hefted up his satchel on his shoulder and looked at Master Tahl and Sirpa. 

“By your leave, Master Tahl. Healer Sirpa.”

Master Tahl and Sirpa returned the farewell, one less eagerly than the other. Obi Wan saw that Master Tahl wanted for Master Jinn to stay, but Sirpa pulled her back into the conversation, letting them leave without undue distractions.

Obi Wan sensed that Master Jinn was relieved at Sarpi running interference despite his unhurried movements as he dutifully followed the younger knight. He also could feel a small sense of triumph at the fact that it was him that Qui Gon Jinn had turned to, rather than Master Tahl. He released that smugness quickly though. He didn’t want to be that petty. It wasn’t as if Master Jinn was his Omega anyways.

It didn’t take that long to get to his new quarters and he quickly keyed in the code and let both of them in, leading the way to the quarters that he’d no doubt would fill with a padawan later on. For now, the bed was serviceable enough for a temporary guest, with the plain linen on it. Something he was glad he had remembered to ask for before he had left for his mission.

“Thank you. I greatly appreciate this.”

Obi Wan felt himself going slightly pink at having pleased the Omega. He almost purred and quickly swallowed down the impulse at the last moment. 

“It is no hardship at all. Take your time to get settled. Would you care for some sapia tea?”

Master Jinn put his bag down before turning and smiling at Obi Wan, his face lighting up at the mention of tea. Obi Wan got the impression that it had been awhile since the Omega had been offered anything and again resisted the urge to purr at having pleased him.

“That would be lovely. Thank you. Do you need some help?”

Obi Wan shook his head and backed out of the room quickly. 

“No. You are my guest, Master Jinn. I can brew the tea and we will have it in the sitting area after you are settled.”

He saw that Master Jinn wanted to make another protest, but instead only shook his head, making that small smile appear yet again.

“Very well, Knight Kenobi. I will be in the sitting area shortly.”

He stated before turning around to place his bag on the shelf above the bed. 

Obi Wan cleared his throat, making the Omega look at him over his shoulder, the sight tantalising to Obi Wan in a way that made his mouth go dry and his face go a deeper pink as his hindbrain started to conjure up scenarios in which Master Jinn would look at him like that more.

“It’s just Obi Wan, Master Jinn.”

Master Jinn dipped his head in acknowledgement as he turned back to his task. 

“Then you must call me Qui Gon, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan licked his lips. 

“Qui Gon it is and I shall see you shortly.”

He had left then and had gone to the kitchen to brew the promised tea. 

But now that he was standing in the living room with the mug in his hands, he wanted to kick himself for not being more attentive to Qui Gon’s distress.

“You couldn’t have known, Obi Wan. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Qui Gon whispered as he made an effort to sit up straight and accepted the tea from a visibly flustered Obi Wan.

Qui Gon smiled tiredly at him and took a cautious sip of tea in order to let Obi Wan have some time to compose himself before the conversation continued. 

“Your shields aren’t as strong. I can assume mine aren’t as well if you are that worried about me.”

He sighed and cradled the mug in his hands, making Obi Wan take note of how carefully and gently his touch was despite the size of him. 

He saw the bridge of Qui Gon’s nose go pink and Obi Wan hurriedly excused himself and returned to the kitchen with alacrity. 

He poured himself a second mug of tea and also laced it with honey, taking his time before returned to the sitting area. When he returned, Qui Gon was much more calmer and less despondent than before and was sipping his tea with relish at having been denied such a treat for so long. 

“Thank you. You cannot understand how much this means at this moment after all that madness that had happened.”

Obi Wan cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. 

“You’re right, I can’t understand what you are facing. I don’t even know how you are managing, to be quite honest. Jedi Master or not, it is a daunting challenge that is before you.”

Qui Gon snorted at that. It was a bit of a blunt statement on Obi Wan’s part, but the sentiment behind it was sincere and Qui Gon found himself appreciating that the young knight wasn’t trying to sugar coat the situation. Or worse, brushing it off as something that he just had to grit his teeth and push his way through until the Council was able to sweep it under the rug and pretend nothing had happened. 

Just like they had done the last time that Qui Gon had the misfortune to be caught in Xanatos clutches. Except that this time, with a youngling on the way, it was going to be twice as difficult to banish him. The Agricorps were just going to have to wait again.Or maybe it would be the Creche this time around.

Qui Gon shook himself out of his musings and looked at the earnest young Alpha in front of him. He was all too aware of the hunger that the young Alpha was battling, yet he managed to be civil and help him. He wasn’t expecting anything from him and didn’t see Qui Gon as a prize to be won and kept guarded in a cage.

It had been that lack of possessiveness that had pushed him in the direction of an Alpha he dimly recalled from his early teaching days and not Tahl. Despite all that he had shared with Tahl, he had reacted to Obi Wan on an impulse that had characterized all of his important life’s choices.

“I am trying to simply focus on the moment, rather than look forward and scare myself. I can’t change the past or truly know the future. I haven’t been as strongly bonded to the Unifying Force, so I never did get visions. I mostly deal with the here and now. That’s all I can do.”

He looked down at the half empty mug of tea and had to admit that was the last thing that he had been doing when Obi Wan had been busy in the kitchen, leading him to give in to despair before finally releasing it into the Force.

“Even if I don’t like it. Or want to find another way out of my predicament.”

He spoke quietly and sadly and Obi Wan felt his heart ache for Qui Gon. It wasn’t fair, what had happened to him. All of it. It wasn’t fair that he was caught in a trap and had only two distasteful choices to make. And to make things worse, he’d have to live with the spectre of Xanatos hounding him until one of them died. 

The thought of such a life made him put the mug down on the table and sit next to Qui Gon and wrap his arm around the bigger Omega. He had done it on impulse, simply wanting to offer the Omega comfort in such a terrible time. He only wanted for Qui Gon to not feel so alone. 

He hadn’t expected or guessed that Qui Gon would turn and look at him with those dark blue eyes that held turbulent emotions only just barely controlled. He also hadn’t ever expected or guessed that Qui Gon would breach the distance between them and kiss him.

He was surprised by the kiss, by the soft wetness of Qui Gon’s lips as he kissed him, seeking entrance. It wasn’t frantic or needy. It was a kiss filled with tenderness and sweetness that Obi Wan had only guessed at being. He chased it, despite Qui Gon being the one that was leading the dynamics of the kiss and what would follow. 

He closed his eyes and parted his lips to let Qui gon taste him. All he could taste from Qui Gon was a clear sweetness that made him think of fresh rain. The taste was edged with sapia and honey and it made Obi Wan’s mind stop for a moment or two. 

He was sure that he had heard Qui Gon sigh as the kiss was deepened only for a few moments before the bell to his quarters rang, breaking them apart. 

Qui Gon’s face was flushed and Obi Wan was sure his was the same as well.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ll be right back, yeah?”

Qui Gon nodded and Obi Wan made his departure to answer the door, making sure his hair was neat and he was calm and collected enough to face the person on the other side of the door. 

“The Council requires your presence alone, Knight Kenobi. They have reached a decision and would like to inform you of it.”

The messenger droid beeped out, clearly waiting for the surprised Obi Wan to follow him. He swallowed at the rapid summons and turned to look at Qui Gon, who had picked up his mug and was drinking the Sapia tea again. 

“Can you give me a minute?”

The droid beeped and Obi Wan went to the sitting area and quickly told Qui Gon of the summons. 

Qui Gon frowned slightly, but didn’t seem to look perturbed, but rather looked resigned and weary again. He rubbed his forehead and mustered a small smile at Obi Wan. 

“I’m sure that a compromise has been reached. Go, the Council doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Obi Wan swallowed and wanted to ask if Qui Gon was well, but the droid’s impatient beeping and Qui Gon’s gaze returning to his mug of tea made Obi Wan realise that there was no point in stalling any further. He bid Qui Gon goodbye and followed the droid, who led him back to the Council chambers he had just departed a few hours ago. 

He took a deep breath and centered himself before he entered, releasing all his worries and anxieties over the ruling to the Force. He kept back the kiss that he had shared with Qui Gon and buried it deeply. Maybe after the ruling he might release it. But for now, it was his to keep. 

He entered the chamber and was surprised to see Master Tahl had been summoned as well. She gave him a cool nod when he entered before she turned back to face Master Windu, Master Gallia, Master Fisto and Master Yoda. 

“Knight Kenobi, Master Tahl. The Council has reached a decision in regards to Master Jinn’s situation.”

Master Gallia announced in a calm voice. 

“After deliberating the pros and cons, the Council has decided to take Healer Sirpa’s advice. Master Jinn will be mated to a compatible Alpha. Once the youngling is born, it will be accepted into the creche.”

Obi Wan and Master Tahl looked at each other. 

“Are there any specific candidates that you may have in mind?”

Master Tahl asked quickly, her eyes going gold in anticipation of the answer. Obi Wan only stood silent, not sure if he wanted to hear what Alpha they would find suitable for Qui Gon. He forced himself to not react, to not think, to not feel until the verdict would follow.

“Knight Kenobi.”

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos bared his teeth in what was more of a grimace than a smile as he got his files and credits sorted out for the long trip to Coruscant. He had left everything in Offworld running as well as possible without him at the helm, trusting his father and his sister had everything under control even if they had to share power with Arcona to do so. 

That would change once he managed to get his Omega back, Vox Chun having given him a possible way to do so. 

Despite making his plans, he still seethed over losing his Omega and child in such a careless way. 

“It won’t be repeated, this mistake of mine.”

He whispered as he packed up the last of his supplied and swung the satchel over his shoulder. 

He’d make sure of it. No matter how drastic the measures he’d undertake to do so would be.

Qui Gon Jinn was his.

And would soon be again, no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon-He's only human and the way I see him in this chapter is that he's exhausted and is basically focused on survival within the narrow confines that the Order and his situation impose on him.   
> Obi Wan-He finally gets alone with Qui Gon and gets to know him a bit more, but he's not really thought about what will happen next. He's reacting at the moment, that's the long and short of it and hasn't really thought the consequences through. The Council and Master Tahl will let him know for sure in the next little while.   
> Thank you again for reading and commenting on this story. It's always greatly appreciated.


	8. Handle Me With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos moves ahead with his plans with a new accomplice in Bruck Chun. Tahl and Obi Wan discuss the Council's ruling, which prompts Obi Wan to bend the rules and give Qui Gon the choice the Council denied him.

 

Xanatos hid the smirk of triumph as he listened to Bruck Chun talk about his grievances. The most pressing one being that he hadn’t been chosen by any master. Not even Master Tahl or Jinn, considered the last resort Masters, had picked him and the old rejection smarted.

At the mention of Qui Gon’s name, Xanatos tamped down his reaction and buried it deeply inside of himself. Instead, he mused on the serendipity of the situation as he listened to Chun until the young Alpha had talked himself out. He had toyed with the idea that Bruck would be the key in getting Qui Gon back, but hearing Bruck Chun’s bitterness over the situation had cemented his opinion. Bruck Chun would do nicely.

He hadn’t ever considered teaching anyone what he had learned in his years out of the Order, but Bruck Chun was perfect for an apprentice. He was embittered, sullen, and had his own vendetta to fulfill against the Order.

In short, he was the perfect tool.

“I’ll teach you all that I know, Bruck.”

That stopped the flow of words and Ice blue eyes narrowed in interest at what Xanatos had to offer.

Xanatos smiled at the young Alpha and saw the visible relief of finally having a Master after being passed over for so many years.

Bruck’s relief turned into one of respect and expectation as he waited for what Xanatos would ask of him.

“Come with me. We’re starting your training now.”

Bruck didn’t have to be told twice to follow Xanatos.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan was still blinking in surprise at the Council’s decision, not daring to believe what he had just heard. He would be the Alpha that was going to be Qui Gon Jinn’s mate. It was unbelieveable that they would have decided in his favour. He was a barely minted knight who had stumbled upon a rescue mission of a highly capable Master. A mission that wasn’t what it appeared and ended up being a cover for something more sinister.

How sinister, he would find out once he got to working slicing the files that Qui Gon himself had uploaded as well as what Sirpa had given them.

But first, he had to deal with Qui Gon Jinn and Master Tahl.

Especially Master Tahl.

He swallowed hard as he looked over to the other Master, who despite standing still, was positively vibrating with strong emotions that were making some of the Council members cast anxious looks at Master Yoda and Master Windu. Neither of them seemed perturbed by the strong emotions that the Nubian Master was struggling to contain and release to the Force.

“With all due respect to the Council, I have to ask why Knight Kenobi was the one chosen as a mate to Master Jinn. They are virtual strangers to each other. Wouldn’t it be better for Qui Gon to have someone he is familiar with to be his mate?”

She asked, her voice low and quiet as she put forth her query.

“It is the will of the Force that they be together, Master Tahl.”

Master Windu replied crisply, his tone final.

Master Tahl bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue and bowed to the Council, prompting Obi Wan to do the same, since he could see that nothing else would be resolved being in front of the Council.

“If that is all, you are both dismissed. Knight Kenobi, report to the Healers and to the Council once the mating has been completed. You and Omega Jinn have been taken off the active rosters for two weeks, as per the Healer’s recommendation.”

Obi Wan barely had enough time to nod that he understood the instructions when Master Tahl brushed past him on her way out.

He quickly followed her into the halls and reached out to grab her arm. He normally wouldn’t have dared to touch a Master, but he couldn’t let her go without resolving this issue between them. Despite getting his heart’s desire, he didn’t want for this to become a wedge to drive them apart. They had worked well in getting Qui Gon out of Xanatos’ clutches. He respected her and wanted for things to be as well as they possibly could between them.

“Master Tahl, I know I am probably the last person that you want to talk to at this time, but we need to talk. It would be better if we resolve this before things fester between us.”

Obi Wan stated, making Master Tahl sigh heavily and let her shoulders slump forward as the anger and rejection fell from her. She stared at the ground for a few moments, her eyes moving from side to side as she weighed his words before nodding.

“We do. That is true and in return, may I ask to speak to Qui Gon alone?”

Obi Wan reeled back at the request, his Alpha side coming forward and wanting to refuse the request at the thought of another Alpha coming near his Omega. He wanted to snarl at Tahl to keep away from Qui Gon, yet once he saw the pained expression in her eyes, he swallowed down the urge and nodded.

He wasn’t going to be the stereotype of an Alpha and refuse her one last chance to talk to Qui Gon.

After all, Qui Gon had kissed _him._

“Let us go to my quarters. We will have enough privacy there.”

Obi Wan decided, knowing that the soundproofing in the rooms would keep out anything that he or Master Tahl didn’t want Qui Gon to hear. Or him to hear once Qui Gon and Master Tahl talked.

She nodded and he let go of her arm as they quietly made their way to Obi Wan’s quarters.

He opened the door to find Qui Gon’s mug sitting on the coffee table, but no other sign of him.

His heart sped up at that. He didn’t want to get frantic over nothing, so he only smiled at Master Tahl as he took refuge in being a good host.

“Please, make yourself at home. I will be back in a moment or two to make tea.”

Master Tahl nodded, her look distracted as she gracefully sat down on the nearest sofa, barely giving any hint that she had heard anything that he had said to her.

He left her and went to the guest room, hoping that was where Qui Gon would be settled down in. All he found was his cloak and the satchel that he had carried with him. The bed had been stripped of its covers, making dread pool at the pit of his stomach. An emotionally compromised Omega, as far as he knew, would nest in order to feel some level of safety. If Qui Gon was feeling that way, Obi Wan could only guess as to where the Omega had gone.

Not far, if he had left his cloak and satchel in the spare room. But even then, he told himself, wasn’t a sign that Qui Gon was thinking clearly. Maybe he was so overwhelmed that he had only thought to grab nesting materials and leave everything else behind.

Forcing himself to not let his Alpha instincts push him into irrationality, he went to his room before he lost what little composure he had and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Qui Gon lying curled up in the bed. The blankets were wrapped around him in the start of a nest along with Obi Wan’s own. The sight made him calm down immediately.

He closed the door quietly and headed back to the front area. He stopped at the kitchenette and filled the kettle. Even if Master Tahl wasn’t keen on tea, he would need some.

It wasn’t everyday that he had to apologise to another Alpha for taking an Omega that they had an unspoken claim to.

“My apologies, Master Tahl. I was checking on Qui Gon. Would you care for some tea? Hosin? Or Sapir?”

Master Tahl snapped out of her reverie and smiled faintly at Obi Wan.

“Sapir, please and thank you.”

He nodded and pulled out the mugs and scooped out enough leaves for two mugs. Neither of them spoke as they waited for the water to boil. Once the kettle was singing and Obi Wan was pouring the water into the tea, he brought the mugs to the living room. He set hers down on the table and moved to take the other chair, careful to not crowd her.

They sat in silence watching the blossoms unfurl in the mugs until Obi Wan decided to start the conversation that desperately needed to be held.

Master Tahl beat him to it though.

“I don’t need your pity, Knight Kenobi. Or your platitudes. I hoped, despite our statuses as Jedi Masters, to have Qui Gon Jinn as a mate. He would have been the only Omega that would have made me leave the Order.”

She looked up, her eyes bright with anger and loss.

“And now, when there was a chance to have that, it has again been snatched out of my grasp.”

She tilted her head to study him carefully.

“And I know despite me sharing that, you wouldn’t step aside. Nor would you defy the Council and their proclamation of it being the will of the Force to make it happen, the good knight that you are wouldn’t dream of it.”

Obi Wan blinked at that bitter statement.

“I would.”

He found himself saying, making Master Tahl pause in the action of picking up her mug.

“If Qui Gon wanted it, I’d step aside. I am a Jedi Knight first and I never thought of mating or bonding anyone before this. I won’t lie that Qui Gon Jinn is fascinating to me. I wish that Xanatos hadn’t happened to him and I would have known him as he had been. Maybe I would have had him as a Master. Force knows what could have been.”

He looked down at his mug then.

“But if it helps him, I will mate him. And if he doesn’t want me to mate him and wants another Alpha, I’ll not stop him. He’s had enough of others making his choices for him. He’s a grown man and a Master. Let him make this choice, will of the Force or not. Let him be the author of his destiny.”

Master Tahl picked up her mug and took a sip of her tea.

“Very well. We shall ask him. And if he chooses me, what then?”

Obi Wan made himself shrug, despite not feeling as nonchalant as he pretended.

“Then we deal with the consequences. Whatever those may be.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Qui Gon? Qui Gon, I need you to wake up, please.”

Qui Gon was pulled out of the depths of sleep by the fresh, clean and _living_ scent of the Alpha in whose bed he was nesting in. He wanted to ignore the request and keep on sleeping, but there was an urgency there that he simply couldn’t ignore. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and was both surprised and pleased to see that it was Obi Wan that was sitting on the bed asking him to wake up.

“Is it morning? Did I oversleep?”

Qui Gon asked, his low voice a growl. Obi Wan shook his head.

“Master Tahl is here. She wants to speak to you.”

Qui Gon was fully awake once he heard those words and pushed the blankets of his makeshift nest away.

“Is it about the Council’s decision?”

“Partly. We all need to discuss the decision further. She is waiting in the sitting area.”

Qui Gon scrubbed his fingers through his short hair, once again regretting losing it. Even if it was for a good cause. He had taken years to grow out his hair and he mourned the comforting weight of it on his shoulders and back. He got out of bed and followed Obi Wan to the living room and found Tahl drinking a mug of Sapir. Another one sat on the table untouched.

“Take it.”

Obi Wan murmured, letting Qui Gon fo first. He remained standing and waited for both Qui Gon and Tahl to finish the tea before speaking.

“What did the Council decide then?”

Qui Gon asked, breaking the silence between them.

“They decided that I should be the one to mate you.”

Qui Gon froze at Obi Wan’s answer. He hadn’t expected for the Council to have chosen the young knight, who was old enough to have been his padawan in another lifetime. Even though he had initiated a kiss and hopefully an imprint, he hadn’t once in a million turns guessed that he’d be the choice of the Council.

They tended to make the choices that would have the most painful outcomes for him. Giving him a boon was unlike them and he had to wonder if it was just a trap that would spring later on when he was feeling as safe and content as he possibly could be in the Educorps.

“But that is only if _you_ want that to happen. We will abide by your decision.”

Qui Gon found his heart stuttering at the words. It was to be his choice after all?

He swallowed a couple of times as he gave thought to what Obi Wan had said.

It was his choice as to what Alpha he would be bonded to now, kriff the Council. He knew that Obi Wan would follow through with whatever Qui Gon decided and even with that assurance, it was hard to make a choice.

He loved Tahl, yet felt no draw towards her other than platonic love. He had thought, those years that he had first come to the Educorps, that he might have grown to love her that way. If she had asked him, they may have had perfectly serviceable mating away from the Order, perhaps. He would have done it if she had asked it of him.

She hadn’t and they had stayed in a stalemate that had only been broken by the appearance of Knight Kenobi.

Even before the kiss, Qui Gon had been drawn to Obi Wan Kenobi without really examining the reasons why. Once Obi Wan had touched him, the connection between them had been sparked. After they had met with the Council, it had been that small spark that had prompted him to ask for Obi Wan’s help.

It had blossomed into a small connection that had grown after the unselfish kindness that Obi Wan had shown him and had been the impetus for the kiss. He had kissed others before, how could he have gone through life without trying it at least a few times? Yet when he had compared those past kisses, they hadn’t made him lose himself like he had with Obi Wan.

He hadn’t kissed Tahl though. Despite the imprint they both had created on each other, he didn’t know if it could still be possible with Tahl.

And he wouldn’t make a choice without giving her that courtesy at least.

“Before I make my choice, could I have a moment with Tahl?”

He asked, making Obi Wan start and then leave them alone in the living room area.

Tahl moved to sit next to him, keeping only just enough distance between them. Her gaze was sharp, the same one she used whenever she wasn’t sure he wasn’t lying about being injured when he came back from missions all those years ago. He let her scrutinise him, knowing she needed to look him over.

“Is this goodbye?”

She asked him softly.

“I don’t want it to be.”

Qui Gon admitted in an equally quiet voice.

“Then come with me.”

Qui Gon smiled sadly. How much would he have given to hear her say those words years, months, maybe several weeks ago? It was bittersweet to hear them after so many years. But now it was too little, too late.

“Could I kiss you?”

Tahl’s eyes widened at the request and she was so still and silent that Qui Gon thought for sure that he had bungled it badly. He was about to make his apologies when Tahl kissed him.

A kiss that was warm, soft, and nice. Nothing more than that. Nothing like the breathless sweetness he had felt when he had kissed Obi Wan. There was no desire to deepen the kiss and no sexual desire at all.

She pulled away from him, her eyes sad when she saw his mild expression.

“You should have been mine. If things had gone different, you would have been.”

Qui Gon nodded in acknowledgement of the truth of her words.

“If things had been different. I’m sorry, Tahl.”

She smiled brokenly as she stood up.

“Me too. Good bye, Qui Gon.”

She left without another word, leaving Qui Gon sitting in silence until Obi Wan finally entered the room and saw that Qui Gon was alone.

He wasn’t sure if Qui Gon was meditating or thinking and was taking steps to go back to his room when Qui Gon’s eyes opened and he turned to look at Obi Wan with a clear gaze.

“I take it you have made your choice, then.”

Qui Gon laughed mirthlessly at the matter of fact statement, standing up to look at his Alpha.

“I have.”

Qui Gon replied softly, making Obi Wan’s knees go weak at the sound and his eyes go gold.

He shouldn’t let himself be so ruled by his instincts, yet seeing Qui Gon standing there, with heavy lidded dark blue eyes was enough to send him into the lust he had ignored in front of the Council. The lust that he had felt in the Force later when he was on tenterhooks waiting for Qui Gon to make his decision known.

He watched as the Omega moved closer, slipping out of his robe and tunics until he was standing in front of Obi Wan stripped to the waist.

Obi Wan swallowed hard at the sight of the golden skin on display in front of him. Despite his years, Qui Gon was still fit and something to look at twice. He wanted to run his hands across that expanse of chest and back. He wanted to mark that skin with love bites and his own bonding mark.

He growled and pulled Qui Gon towards him, making the taller Omega stumble as he was then pulled down for a kiss.

Qui Gon’s lips were softer and he tasted like sweet Sapir as he deepened the kiss, coaxing Qui Gon’s mouth to open up. He did, letting Obi Wan suck on his tongue and get more of that taste. He pulled Qui Gon closer so that their chests were flush against each other. He could feel Qui Gon’s rapid heartbeat as the kiss got deeper to the point that it was all he could think of or feel.

He wanted this. Qui Gon wanted this.

“Bed.”

He rasped out when they finally pulled apart from the kiss. Qui Gon nodded eagerly at the suggestion. He didn’t need to be told twice as they rushed towards Obi Wan’s room, both of them tearing their clothes off between kisses as they went.

Once they were on the bed, with Qui Gon underneath him, it was all Obi Wan could do to stop himself from taking Qui Gon. He knew he would have if it hadn’t been for the real glimmer of fear he saw in Qui Gon’s eyes as Obi Wan positioned himself between Qui Gon’s legs.

He closed his eyes and released only a bit of his emotions to the Force in an effort to not hurt the Omega lying in his bed. It was quite a show of trust that Qui Gon was willing to let Obi Wan touch him after what he had gone through. A mating bite would have been enough, he had found out from his research while he waited for Qui Gon to make his decision.

Yet Qui Gon wanted a mating and he trusted Obi Wan to not tear him apart as Xanatos had done. He was touched and he promised himself that he’d go slow, despite wanting to just take him as quickly and as often as he possibly could.

Once he found himself under a bit more control, he opened his eyes and slowly slid his hand between Qui Gon’s legs. He watched Qui Gon’s reaction as he touched him, feeling a small sense of triumph as Qui Gon’s cock got even harder, precum pearling on the slit. He used that as lubrication, giving it a few strokes before slipping his hand down to that hidden entrance that he was sort of surprised to find wet and loose.

Despite the Force humming with their combined emotions, he was still surprised that Qui Gon wanted this as badly as he did. He slipped two fingers in easily, watching in wonder as Qui Gon bore down on the intrusion and more wetness gushed forth. He moved his fingers, establishing a slow rhythm at first, curling his fingers and scissoring them to get all of that velvet warmth that was making him harder than durasteel at that point.

Qui Gon’s hips were moving jerkily as he tried to fuck himself to completion on Obi Wan’s fingers. His hands clutched at the bedsheets and his voice was raw as he begged in a language that Obi Wan didn’t know. His voice, along with his pleading, made Obi Wan’s composure finally snap.

He positioned himself, pushing Qui Gon’s legs up and apart. He put his hands on either side of Qui Gon’s head, dropping a kiss on Qui Gon’s forehead and moved.

He groaned as the velvet walls of Qui Gon’s entrance tightened around him and Obi Wan swore for a moment that he went blind and that he could hear the Force humming in the back of his mind. He had to stop for a moment before he spilled himself like a green boy finally getting his dick wet. He wanted to make it good for Qui Gon and he was sure that spilling after several minutes wasn’t the way to do it.

He moved only when he was sure he wasn’t on the edge, his hips stuttering and jerking as he worked to establish a rhythm that worked for both of them. Once it came, it was as if he was moving through water, their bodies gliding against each other as they found their pleasure. He smiled at Qui Gon, who looked at him as if he had hung the stars and suns in the galaxy.

Qui Gon’s face was flushed and his cheeks were bright pink, his mouth was open in pleasure and his eyes closed. He threw his head back and his arms had wrapped themselves loosely around Obi Wan’s shoulders. His nails had lengthened and he was grabbing Obi Wan tighter and tighter in a silent plea to go harder.

Obi Wan hissed at the pain, thrusting hard enough for Qui Gon to moan and again present his neck to Obi Wan. At the sight of that pale and vulnerable flesh, Obi Wan bit down, his eyes widening with shock as he saw their Force signatures start to tie themselves together once the blood had hit his tongue.

He only had a moment to contemplate the blue and green threads moving closer when he felt an answering pain on his neck and heard a soft _click_ sound before the threads entwined and fused together. The bond between them pulsed gently in the back of his mind, filled with wonder and contentment that it took him a bit to realise wasn’t his, but Qui Gon’s.

_“Oh. So this is what it’s supposed to feel like.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruck Chun-I wasn't thinking of adding more characters, but it makes sense that he'd show up to wreak havoc. He is younger than Obi Wan in this verse by a few years, so he's still in the running to be picked before he gets shipped off somewhere.  
> Obi Wan-The more I read about Obi Wan, the more I can see him trying to be as fair as possible even if it is detrimental to him. He does feel bad that the Council has blindly picked him since he knew that Tahl had designs on Qui Gon from the past. He respects her too much to not do anything and despite knowing he could maybe lose Qui Gon and get himself in trouble, he tries.  
> Tahl-I wanted to be sympathetic to her because other Luminaria, Ahsoka, Bariss and Padme, she's one of my favourites from the prequels. I admit that I'm taking some from of her story from RL, in that if she had spoken up earlier, things could have been much different between her and Qui Gon, but the passion and timing have both conspired to keep them apart.  
> Qui Gon-He does move fast here and part of it is that he's worried that if he doesn't act fast, he'll miss his chance and it will be lost to him forever. He's seen the worst of what a mating can bring and if he can get a chance to redo it and redo it right, he'll take it. Lust for Obi Wan is also part of the equation here. Yep. 
> 
> Thanks to all that are reading and commenting. Much appreciated.


	9. Your hands protect the flames from the wild winds around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in Telos IV for Crio and Xanatos, Obi Wan and Tahl, after a tentative truce, are investigating the situation with the help of Arcona. Xanatos, all too aware of the events, puts his plans in motion with the help of his apprentice, Bruck Chun.  
> Who ends up doing more than Xanatos had ever expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written in stages and it ended up incorporating more characters from Telos IV like Nason and Daoikori, who are only mentioned. There is some non-graphic death and slight character injury. I was planning to get it out earlier, but work and my need for sleep nixed that plan.  
> Proofed, but if there are errors, they will be fixed. Title is from Bastille's "Icarus".

_It was utter chaos, with his father’s forces only barely keeping the insurgents at bay. Already, they were breaking ranks. He heard blasters going and saw some of the guards fall, trampled under the waves of people that were coming and coming, intent on blood and destroying Crion and his family. Daikori was nowhere to be found and Nason-_

_He looked around frantically as he searched for her with his Force enhanced senses, sweeping through any unlucky insurgents with his lightsaber, figuring that it had descended into enough chaos for it to not matter. He needed to get to his sister and get her to safety. He could sense the mood of the crowd was ugly and he couldn’t help flinching when the screams of death and pain ripped through the air, hitting him almost as harshly as a physical blow._

_He shook it off, the old training still holding on somewhat before he used it as energy to go through to his objective. He saw Nason looking around frantically, her veil slipping off of her head with her movements, their father had found an exit, and signalled Nason to come, his shouts drowned out by the roars and yells of the crowd._

_Nason’s eyes were wide as she shuffled back and forth, looking for an opening and nearly getting crushed or grabbed by the wayward hands surrounding her. She fought back, but she was no warrior. She managed to slap some hands away and make a run for it once there was a break in the crowd._

_Xanatos breathed a sigh of relief when she broke free and kept on fighting, confident that he and his father would be able to get her out unscathed._

_He still thought that when the blaster shots rained down on all of them, mowing everyone down._

_Including Nason._

_He had ducked out of the way, using his Force powers to do so._

_But it didn’t spare him the sight of his sister’s body jerking forward, her hands covering her midsection and the light leaving her eyes before her body-_

Xanatos jerked awake, his breathing fast and hard as he tried to will the memory of his sister’s recent demise away.

He missed her. He mourned her and it overshadowed the pain of losing his bondmate and the fraying of the bond. He loved her so much and she was gone.

He felt the hot, scalding tears slip down his face and scrubbed them away mercilessly.

There was no time for weakness. He’d avenge her death. He’d get Qui Gon back and he’d control Bandomeer.

He’d burn Telos IV as a final act.

Right now, he had Bruck Chun to train and Qui Gon to recapture.

The Civil War and Offworld could wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tader Wallis rubbed his mouth as he skimmed through the highlighted portions on the datapad that Knight Kenobi had handed him. It listed in point form all of the information that Tahl and Obi Wan had compiled from most of the files they had gathered. Some came from Qui Gon’s truncated mission and some came from what Sirpa had handed over.

He read, his eyes darting back and forth as he took in the discrepancies within the files that were in front of him.  His fingers tapped at another datapad as he made notes on what had been found by the slicers. It was a whole lot, but Tader Wallis was used to combing through information and putting it in a coherent form for others not familiar with economics. Obi Wan and Tahl waited for him to finish.

After an hour, Tader Wallis pushed the Datapad back towards them and pocketed his own.

“This is….More than Arcona had ever suspected was happening behind the scenes at Offworld. I have to admit that we are, like everyone else, distracted by the civil conflict on Telos IV. But we will keep better surveillance on our partners.”

Tader commented as he tapped the table with two fingers to drive his point home.

“Believe me when we say that _no one_ suspected the extent of their dealings. The civil unrest was the perfect cover for their activities. Especially since Xanato’s sister died in a riot and the people are baying for Crion’s blood. These are only the highlights. We are still working on the rest of the files that have been compiled.”

Tahl explained, leaning forward and crossing her hands.

“How did you get all of this? Even the best slicers for hire haven’t been able to crack the Offworld firewalls, never mind slice this much information.”

Tader informed them.

“We can’t, unfortunately, reveal our sources on an ongoing investigation.We are showing you these files because we require access to the Arcona records to make sure that there are no discrepancies on your end. Transparency is required if Bandomeer is to be saved.”

Tader frowned at Obi Wan’s words, but didn’t hesitate to hand over the datachip that contained the Acorna records.

“You won’t regret it.”

Tader only raised an eyebrow at that. “Let’s hope you’re right.”

He excused himself, leaving the two Jedi alone with the datapad that Tahl had quickly made disappear in her robes.

“What do you think?”

She asked him coolly.

Obi Wan frowned as he gathered his thoughts. Arcona was cooperative and had been the moment that they had been informed of the discrepancies that the Telos IV government had noticed in regards to their First Citizen and the Bandomeer mining and restoration projects. Tader Wallis had been an invaluable help in all of their investigations and preparations to arrest Xanatos and his father.

Their moral and business compasses were right on the money and Obi Wan would have much rather have had them controlling Bandomeer than Xanatos and his family.

He felt a small surge of anger at the thought of Xanatos and released it as quickly as it had come. He had found, as they had continued their investigation, the anger and recklessness that had characterised his initiate days had started to reappear. He had it under control, but was all too aware that they needed to close the investigation soon in case it became a serious issue.

Being away from his mate also didn’t help matters either. Or being paired up with the Alpha that he had stolen a prospective mate from. He would endure. After all, he was a Jedi and understood that he had to make the necessary sacrifices in order to fulfill his vocation.

“We’ve got more than we need to deal with Xanatos and Crion, but it’s better to safe than sorry and check Arcona in case they’re also doing their own side deals. Wouldn’t do to take Xanatos and his father to court and find that out.”

Tahl nodded and leaned back in her chair.

“It may be late, but at least we can get him for _something,_  if not that at least. _”_

Tahl replied. Obi Wan carefully avoided looking at her and waited for the mood to pass. They may have had a truce, but it was still a delicate situation that they found themselves dancing around. Tahl was nothing but professional on their mission, but Obi wan knew that she was still hurting.

She had loved Qui Gon for years and that hope and love was hard to get over. He knew from experience that even a minor infatuation was hard to get over. He still couldn’t spend that much time with Siri Tachi and be reminded of their awkward teenage crush. He hadn’t been able to face her the morning after he had been mated and had pretended that the tubers and Nabooian melon were utterly entrancing as he made a tray for himself and Qui Gon.

So he handled her with as much diplomatic tact as he could muster and despite it being a delicate waltz, she had warmed up some and made their partnership better than he had hoped for.

“I think that is a surety, with how the insurgents have been muttering. Xanatos and Crion are losing their charmed existence. Let’s make sure there are no loopholes or distractions for them to weasel out of.”

Tahl gave him a small smile as she got to her feet.

“Very true. We need to get to Telos IV. It wouldn’t hurt to see where the civil conflict is at. Nason’s death would have been a blow for Crion’s faction as much as I hate to be so mercenary, we must take any advantage. I have a feeling that her death will give Xanatos a clearer and much more pointed purpose.”

She paused and looked at Obi Wan with a level gaze.

“And an even greater determination to seize what he feels is his. Something that I won’t let happen to Qui Gon ever again.”

Obi Wan swallowed hard at that. He should have been angry that she was taking the initiative in protecting his Omega, but he wasn’t. He was a new knight and could only spare so much effort. If Tahl was willing to let bygones be bygones, he’d not stand in her way.

She was a good mission partner and once the wound healed, he’d make a request to have her and Qui Gon as his preferred partners. He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with Siri or Quinlan just yet.

“Thank you.”

She nodded and pulled her cloak on, prompting him to do the same and follow her to the spaceport.

~*~*~*~*~

Bruck Chun pulled up his hood before leaving the Temple as carefully as he possibly could with all the Jedi that were around. Despite the rumblings of the Separatists and the Senate, it was still business as usual among the Jedi and he knew that he couldn’t be too careful.

Siri Tachi was starting to get suspicious and giving him speculative looks that he was far too aware weren’t of admiration. He cursed himself for being obvious and vowed to not be so sloppy in the future. His Master wouldn’t be pleased if he slipped up and kriffed up all of their carefully laid plans.

Keeping that in mind, he made sure to not look suspicious as he exited from an infrequently used door and hopped into an air cab.

He didn't relax until he had arrived at his destination, a well lit cafe that was unlike the seedy bar he had expected.

“I couldn't explain away your appearance in a cantina.”

Xanatos had explained once he had understood Bruck’s sullenness.

“A pretty boy in a cantina, one as distinct as you? No. It would raise too many suspicions. When you're older and not looking like jailbait, maybe. For now, drink your blue milk and caf.”

It hadn't exactly been what Bruck wanted to hear, but it had been explained in an amused, patient tone that had eased the sting somewhat. He had found that despite being an exacting master, Xanatos understood his dreams, fears, and visions. He had never turned him away and listened carefully.

Particularly to the visions that had started to plague him about his mission.

“You must be even more careful than you have been. This doesn’t make our mission impossible, just a bit more difficult.”

Xanatos explained the second time that Bruck had the visions.

Bruck himself had been shaken by them, since he only got glimpses of a green lightsaber and of pain. Xanatos himself felt hollow in them, like a shadow almost and he couldn’t tell whether his master was alive or dead in them.  He didn’t know who the wielder of the lightsaber was. Nor of the place that he and the other were fighting in. Only that there was dread and then...Nothing.

He couldn’t ask anyone in the temple and trusted that Xanatos had the answers he was looking for.

So far, not too many had been forthcoming, but it didn’t dampen his or his master’s enthusiasm. Things would work out and if his master was sure of it, Bruck would be as well.

It was the reason why he got himself a caf and blue milk and went to the corner seat his master preferred.

He couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of his master reading a datapad. Despite Xanato’s absorbed expression, he raised his head the moment that Bruck had appeared.

“Bruck. Good day to you. Did you have any problems getting out of the temple?”

Bruck shook his head, putting his drink down and moving to push his hood back, only to be stopped by Xanatos.

“Not today. There has been a bit more activity than I had anticipated.”

Xanatos murmured, lowering his hand and shutting off the datapad before tucking it into his jacket pocket and looking sharply at his apprentice.

Bruck raised an eyebrow at that.

“It seems Arcona is pushing for more transparency. As is the government of Telos IV now that the civil war has spilled out into the streets. Apparently, being a First Citizen and the son of a First Citizen isn’t good enough for them.”

He murmured, his voice deceptively soft.

Burck shivered at the swirling menace in those words and took a sip of his drink to steel his jangling nerves from the sheer assault of banked rage from his master.

A rage that fizzed out the moment that his master collected himself.

“We need to move faster than I anticipated. Are you ready for your assignment?”

Bruck’s ice blue eyes widened, but he managed to contain himself and simply nodded, despite the excitement that thrummed under his shields.

Xanatos smiled.

“I need your weapon.”

Bruck looked puzzled for only a moment before handing over his weapon.

Xanatos snatched it up quickly, pulling it out of sight and under the table where he did something too fast for Bruck to see before handing it back.

He pulled out the datapad and scribbled something on it fast and showed it to his apprentice.

“ _I_ _put a bug on the hilt to gather intel. I need to find out what Kenobi and Tahl are doing in regards to Bandomeer and Offworld. Then, you will take the Healing Crystals.  Once that is done, contact me. You’re a smart boy, you’ll figure out a way. Now finish your drink. I have another lesson for you to complete.”_

Bruck’s brow furrowed at the task. It would be difficult to complete the second task, but if Xanatos had faith that he’d be able to do it, he’d find a way.

~*~*~*~*~*

Qui Gon woke up from slumber in stages, his mind still clouded with sleep as he tried to pinpoint what exactly had woken him up. The sense of the Force fluctuated, getting distant and then sharpening to crystal clarity that had him wide awake in moments. The Force signature of the child was a bit dim, telling him that it was still asleep. The bed held the faint scent of cocoa butter that was Obi Wan’s scent. He wanted to roll around in it and go back to sleep, but a nudge at his bladder brought back the reason why he had been pulled out from slumber in the first place.

He managed to sit up without much struggle, something that at five months was getting harder and harder to do. He took a small break before setting his feet wide apart and heaving himself to a standing position and waddled as fast as he could to the fresher. He had had a few near misses with the youngling kicking at his bladder already. There was no way that he’d court fate and make it a surety.

Once nature had been taken care of, he debated that it wasn’t worth going back to bed and decided to take a shower instead and start working.

He frowned as he slipped out of his nightshirt and entered the shower.

What he called “work” was radically different than what Tahl and Obi Wan thought of as “work”.

“I am only pregnant, not an invalid. I can surely be trusted to do my usual level of work.”

He had insisted, in vain, when he had tried to go into the archives and resume his usual schedule of teaching and archiving. He figured he would have been able to convince them if he hadn’t been battling the morning sickness that had only cleared up in the last month.

He hadn’t been aware that his subspecies had a harder time with male Omega pregnancies until the healers had explained why he was having more extreme symptoms and why the child was growing fast. A six month gestation period had actually had him in tears of relief and had given him a bit more strength to endure. Especially when there had been days that he was sure Tahl thought he’d keel over the archiving desk and had forced him to sit down and put his feet up.

A cup of Sapir had been the next thing pressed upon him and Tahl herself had anxiously hovered over him until Obi Wan could come back from whatever mission he had been working. This in turn would lead to Obi Wan bundling him up in the nearly finished nest that took up most of their bedroom and plying him with Hosin tea until Qui Gon was thoroughly sick of it.

Ironically, it was the one thing that would make him feel better. Once Tahl and Obi Wan had found that out, they had somehow managed to put aside their differences and conspired to take care of Qui Gon whether he wanted to or not. Something that Qui Gon himself wasn’t sure if he should worry about or not.

Part of him, the Omega side of him, had preened at the attention the two Alphas were giving him. The independent part of him was thoroughly sick of being treated like a youngling himself and he had to admit that when Obi Wan and Tahl had been called away for a mission he had breathed a sigh of relief at getting his freedom back.

That was until he was informed his teaching was put on hold and he could only serve in the Archives on light duties. It was either that or stay in his and Obi Wan's shared quarters and climb the walls in boredom. So he made the choice to fill in casual hours at the Archives. He had given in with ill grace, but had given in, with a mind to let Obi Wan know the minute he arrived back to Coruscant that it would be the last time that he and Tahl would decide _his_ workload.

The thought made his insides get warm with mild anger, but a kick from the child made him release the emotion fast. The child didn’t like it when he got too upset and he’d end up paying for it later. No. Better stay calm and just accept that was his life at least until the child made its appearance and then made its way to the creche.

Maybe, once life settled down and Obi Wan could debate with the Council on his behalf for a field position again, he’d visit the child and see how they would turn out. As much as he wanted to think that the temple influence and his own nature would counteract any darkness that Xanatos may have passed on to the child, he couldn’t help but to wonder.

He would push those thoughts away whenever they showed up, knowing full well that there was no point in trying to live in the future rather than in the present moment. It was decided either way and he wanted to hope that even if there was any hint of darkness, Master Yoda would give him a cryptic hint. So far, none had been forthcoming, so Qui Gon didn’t dwell on it as much as he could have.

Like now.

He got cleaned up, dressed and downed a cup of ginger tea before heading to the Archives for his shift. A short one, but at least it was in the morning and would allow him to rest in the afternoon. His back was starting to hurt and his hips were loosening in preparation for the upcoming birth. He was grateful that his subspecies had short gestation periods, despite the toll pregnancy took on the male Omegas.

Pushing through his discomfort, he moved down the quiet hall and went to unlock the Archive doors. Once that was done, he moved through the front reading area, lost in thought as he picked up some volumes left on the tables to re-shelve later on. He had just put the two volumes on the desk when he heard a sound coming from the study area in the back.

He stood still and waited, but it didn’t repeat. He moved to pick up another book when he heard it: The faintest sound of cloth brushing up against one of the couches in the place. He let the book stay there and instead unclipped his saber from his belt and went towards the sound.

Qui Gon moved slowly, all too aware that his center of gravity was badly off with the child sitting heavily on his hips and due in just a few week’s time. He knew he would have to rely on the Force more than he usually relied on Ataru and that he was badly out of practice. Yet he felt compelled to seek out what had made the noise to specifically grab his attention.

He didn’t have a good feeling about what he’d find, but knew that he _had_ to go and see who was there. The Force spiked and felt like ice shards across his skin. He shivered at the sudden cold, but kept on walking, crouching as much as he could to protect the child. He hadn’t turned his saber on, not wanting the noise to announce his presence just yet.

He silently counted the number of steps as he walked, noting that he was being led to the oldest archives. The ones before the schism.

The ice shard sensation got sharper as he turned the corner and he couldn’t help the clenching of his stomach when he came face to face with one of the initiates from the Temple, one with ice blue eyes and white blond hair.

“You’re not-”

Qui Gon didn’t get any further, due to the atmosphere in the temple going dark and making the child telegraph its distress to him. Pain, the worst that he had felt in a long time, brought him to his knees. The child kicked at him frantically, and fluid wet his leggings. He gasped and put his saber away, cradling his belly with his hands as he fell to his knees.

The pain and the fear for his child made him reach out to someone, anyone to come and help him.

Instead, the same initiate stopped in front of him, making him look up into those ice blue eyes edged with gold.

The initiate smiled, a cold malevolent smile, making Qui Gon gasp as the pain got worse.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. Master Xanatos wouldn’t allow it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nason-Xanatos' sister, one of the deaths that he used as an excuse to fall and then torment Qui Gon with, more or less. In his defense, he probably did love her, but he isn't above using anyone to justify his actions.  
> Telos IV-The planet is starting to fray at the seams and Crion and Xanatos are only just controlling the situation. It is tied in with why Obi Wan and Tahl have been sent to investigate certain things.  
> Tahl-She isn't pining for Qui Gon. She's hurt and made her peace with the situation, but she really cares for him and isn't going to turn it off because he didn't return her feelings that way. She's working towards actually liking Obi Wan though. She's still human.  
> Bruck Chun-He honestly reminds me of some students I've had that simply have been built up too much and cannot handle disappointment and they make really bad choices out of that. They might be jerks, but aren't outright evil and lash out due to that hurt rather than deal with their situations.


	10. Come on Superman, Say Your Stupid Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is alerted to Qui Gon's distress and rushes back to Coruscant to aid him and stop the threat Xanatos poses to them once and for all with Tahl, Siri Tachi and Bant Eerin assisting in various ways.  
> Once the dust has settled, Obi Wan, Qui Gon and the Jedi start looking to an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter that I had to write after thinking of how the situations would settle in a way that would be somewhat in keeping with what was going on in the verse. I did add more characters that have been just mentioned before, since Obi Wan and Qui Gon aren't as isolated as they felt in most canon that I have read.  
> Title is from Tame Impala's "The Less I know, The Better."

It had been sudden, how he was hit with the blunt force of his mate’s emotions the moment that he had followed Tahl out of the meeting room. One minute he had been focused on the meeting that they would no doubt have to have with Crion, Vox Chun, and the assembly of Telos IV, the next, he was on his knees, barely holding himself together as Qui Gon’s terror and pain shot through him like a blaster bolt.

His hands scrabbled against the duraconcrete and he gasped out, unaware of Tahl kneeling beside him and her hands on his shoulders in an effort to find out if he had been injured.

_“The child...Oh Little Gods...He’s here...He’s here…”_

It was all he could hear from Qui Gon before the connection pulsed once, twice, and fell silent and still.

He heard screaming then, distantly, as if from a long distance away. He didn’t understand that it was _him_ screaming until Tahl grabbed him and shook him, getting some sense back into him. It was only then that it clicked that it was he that was screaming and it was his pain and Qui Gon’s that he was giving voice to.

_“Obi Wan! Obi Wan! Calm down!”_

Her voice finally broke through the haze of pain and loss that he was experiencing and it was only then that he could focus. Oh little gods, if this was why attachment was forbidden, he understood why the Code-

“Pull yourself together and _go to your mate!_ ”

Tahl’s voice, along with a sharp pinch, were enough to pull him out of those swirling vortex of useless and self-defeating thoughts. Tahl was right. He needed to get his head into the game if he was going to be any use to Qui Gon. He needed all of his wits if they were going to defeat Xanatos once and for all and blubbering about like a scared Tooka wasn’t going to solve any problems at all.

He needed to be the knight that he was supposed to be and the mate that Qui Gon needed. He had been chosen for a reason and he was going to damn well prove his worth.

“There’s the ship you need to get on. It’ll be cutting it short, but you’ll be in Coruscant in no time. I already contacted Bant Eerin and Siri Tachi. They should be able to help.”

Obi Wan blinked at her, unsure of what he had just heard.

Tahl raised an eyebrow and pulled him to his feet, finally snapping the shock completely.

“Come on, Kenobi. Don’t make me regret losing him to you. Go help him and get rid of that sith-damned bastard once and for all.”

Obi Wan nodded and took off to the landing strip she had shoved him towards. He got on without any questions from the captain or the crew and didn’t realise how odd that was until he was in his seat and forcing himself to stay calm and not panic. He closed his eyes and meditated, despite it being the last thing that he wanted to do at that moment. But he needed a clear head and being full of turmoil and panic wasn’t going to do anyone any favours.

So he focused his breathing and let everything go, losing himself in the Force currents and the calm that meditation brought. He could feel their bond, pulsing once, twice, bright despite the pain that Qui Gon was no doubt feeling.

Seeing it and feeling it calmed him down even more and centered him, giving him time to plan an offensive as he rushed back home to stop Xanatos and keep Qui Gon with them still. Obi Wan had no doubt that if Xanatos succeeded, they would never see Qui Gon ever again and the thought of being separated from his love, his _mate_ made his heart clench in pain.

_“Keep faith, Qui Gon. I’m coming.”_

~*~*~*~*~

Xanatos kept pacing in his quarters, his impatience growing with each turn that Bruck hadn’t checked in.

“Stupid brat. No wonder why he was masterless.”

Xanatos growled to himself as he made another turn and instead of going, paused in front of the liquor cabinet and decided that maybe a Corellian brandy was called for at this time. As much as he wanted to rage and blame the boy, he had to admit that it _was_ a hard task he had set out for him.

Besides, he was sure that if the boy was caught and expelled, Vox would have some use for him in Bandomeer or Telos IV, so it wouldn’t be a waste either way.

He smiled to himself and poured out a generous amount into a glass. He had just taken a sip when his comm beeped.

“About time, Bruck. What kept you?”

He asked as he took a longer gulp of the brandy and sighed as it burned down a trail down his throat until it warmed up his belly.

“Qui Gon Jinn. I found him. I figured that you’d want him back.”

Xanato’s dropped the glass, shattering it and spilling brandy everywhere at the matter of fact tones of Bruck Chun.

“Where are you? Where is he? Is he safe?”

Despite the rapid fire pace of the questions, his tone didn’t betray his excitement and triumph at having finally wrested Qui Gon away from the Jedi Order. His mate was coming back and with his child! Xanatos allowed himself just a brief moment of triumph that was broken by Bruck Chun’s next words.

“He’s in labour. I can’t move him.”

Xanatos snarled and swore quietly. “Where are you? Have any of the other Jedi found you?”

Bruck snickered at that. “They have no idea that you’ve been training me all these months. Why would they notice that their dirty little secret is in distress? We’re in Archives. How many Jedi do you think actually come here?”

Xanatos had to admit that it wasn’t very likely that anyone _had_ noticed anything amiss in the Archives. Especially not in the Arcane branch that Bruck had reported Qui Gon being ensconced in. Other than that little insignificant mediator that he had dealt with earlier-

“Is Kenobi around?”

He asked, gathering up his satchel and lightsaber and picking up the keycard for the room. Using the Force, he waved his hand and deposited the shards of the broken glass into the bin and looked around for more towels. If Qui Gon was that close, they’d need a room to hide out until his son was old enough to travel to Serannos. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do until he’d shake off Kenobi and the Jedi.

“No. Even though I know Qui Gon is calling for him. He will come.”

Xanatos hissed at that. “Alright. I’ll be there. Keep him out of sight.”

Bruck laughed sharply. “As if anyone is looking for him.”

“You never know.”

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon nearly bit through his bottom lip as he managed to get himself on his hands and knees, the contractions coming faster and faster and nearly pinning him to the floor with the agony that they brought with them. The child was agitated and kept moving, impatient to get out into the world. He moaned and tried to use the Living Force to slow down the birth, but that hurt even more.

The child was going to be born on the dusty floor of the Archives under the eyes of a fallen initiate. After which, Xanatos would take them both. Again.

If he hadn’t been in so much pain, Qui Gon would have laughed at the absurdity that his life had become. He wanted to weep at the thought of being under Xanato’s thumb again. He wanted to lash out at the young boy that watched him with a faint sneer on his face as he struggled to stop the agony he was mired in. He wanted to swallow his pride and call someone, _anyone_ to help him.

He had tried. He had opened the bond and shouted out until Bruck Chun had done something that stunk of the Sith and cut him off at full cry. The child had not liked it, making Qui Gon nearly pass out at the dislike the child had been projecting through their own dam and child bond. He had cried out and collapsed fully onto the ground under Bruck’s sneering gaze.

Qui Gon hadn’t been aware of much after that. He had heard the whispers of a conversation that he assumed was a report to Xanatos. He had heard Obi Wan’s whispered assurances and the impatience of the child. It was only when more fluids and the strong, animal scent of blood and effluvia filled the far chamber of the Archives that he came back to awareness again and got onto his hands and knees.

He had pulled his leggings and underclothes off and shoved them to the far end of the room, gasping when he felt himself open up even more. He was in the middle of debating how he would manage to get his robe off to use as a cushion for the child in the midst of labour when Bruck spoke up.

“Do you want me to do anything?”

Qui Gon nearly laughed at the question. He wanted to, but it turned into a half-choked off sob and a realisation that despite everything, Bruck had offered to help and thus wasn’t so far gone. Maybe, just maybe if they survived this, he could petition the Council to find him a suitable Master. There was still some good left in him yet.

“My cloak. Help me with-” He broke off and breathed rapidly through his nose when another contraction hit him. That was a bad one. He couldn’t speak for a minute or two as he breathed through the other contraction that had come on the heels of that one.

“Take off my cloak. Spread it.”

He couldn’t muster energy for full sentences. That was all he could do.

Bruck was a quick study and did as he was asked, stepping back at the same time the door opened and an even worse and oppressive darkness was felt in the Archives.

Qui Gon bit his bloody lip as rapid footsteps approached and stopped in front of him.

Xanatos had arrived.

“I never dreamed of this happening, yet here we are. You always did have a way of making things up for me, _Master Jinn._ ”

He knelt down and grasped Qui Gon’s chin and roughly tiled his head up to look at him.

Qui Gon glared at him, but kept quiet. No sense in expending energy fighting when he needed his strength to give birth. Something that was going to happen at any moment, if the way that the child had dropped and his hips had cracked were any indication.

He groaned and jerked his chin out of Xanato’s grasp. He’d rather look at the ground than-

_“Qui Gon, love. Hang on. I’m coming. Just hang on.”_

Obi Wan’s voice was faint, almost a suggestion of a whisper, but it was enough to give him that last bit of strength to push through the ripping pain and bear down. He shouted as he felt his body go loose and the baby start to breach his entrance.

He looked down at himself and breathed through his nose, ignoring Xanatos and Bruck as they shouted and even more Force signatures crowd into the room.

_“Obi Wan.”_

It was a sigh. A brush of his mind and he was gone, the connection sealed off with a decisive click and a tender apology. The sounds of shouting and lightsabers being turned on filled the room. Xanatos and Bruck moved away, leaving him alone. But Qui Gon didn’t care.

That wasn’t his fight anymore.

His fight was here.

“It’s okay, Master Jinn. It’s okay. Just focus on the baby.”

He looked up and saw Bant Eerin kneeling beside him, getting him to a better position to give birth, her hands cool and gentle as she helped him. Her voice a low and soothing sound in his ear that helped him block out the sounds of the pitched battle going on behind them.

He looked at her once she had him sitting down with his legs bent and tried to thank her, to say anything to her. But it was all moving too fast.

Qui Gon only had time to gasp for a few breaths of air before the contraction hit and he pushed and felt the child slip out.

“You’re doing good. Just a few more pushes. Okay? Ready? Push!”

He did as she asked, his entire world focused on this moment. It took a few more pushes when he felt the pressure give way and the child come out where Bant caught it.

Qui Gon fell back onto the floor, his body finally giving out. Never had he felt so worn out and exhausted. He was breathing heavily and his longish hair was plastered to his forehead and neck. But the child was born and from the cries it was making as Bant cleaned him up and wrapped him up in the towels she had hastily grabbed as Obi Wan and Siri Tachi had rushed by in pursuit of Xanatos and Bruck Chun.

“Here he is. He’s small, but healthy.”

Bant murmured as Qui Gon managed to sit up with only a bit of help from her. Once he was up, Qui Gon cuddled the child ( _his son)_ and felt inexplicable warmth and love suffuse his entire being as he looked down at his son. A son that was dark haired, with a red scrunched up face as he cried and sought warmth and comfort from his dam. Qui Gon didn’t hesitate to pull his tunics open and loosen the strips of fabric he had wrapped around his swollen chest so that his son could be comforted by his body heat and the sound of his heartbeat.

It was only then that he relaxed, his focus having narrowed only to his child.

His battle was done.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan and Xanatos circled each other slowly, blue and red sabers held out in front of them in defensive poses as both looked for an opening.

Obi Wan was overly wary, not wanting to give Xanatos any advantage whatsoever. He was all too aware of how good of a duelist he was courtesy of those stolen moments he had spent with Qui Gon before he had been shipped off to investigate Crion and Offword.

_“Never underestimate him. Never give him an opening. Promise me if you face him to not doubt in yourself. Hold on to something or he’ll break you and that’s when he’ll get you.”_

He recalled Qui Gon’s rueful words as they lay entwined with each other after a quiet interlude in their mating. He had been half-sitting, half lying on the bed with Qui Gon’s head resting on his shoulder. Qui Gon had his arm wrapped around Obi Wan’s waist and Obi Wan had been combing his fingers through the grey and brown strands while drowsily contemplating the sheer perfection of the moment. He didn’t realise exactly how much he had wanted this intimacy, this easiness with someone until he had it with Qui Gon.

Even if they had shared some of the most painful moments of their lives along with the best ones,Obi Wan knew that he’d not trade anything in the world. He wanted to be there with him, hearing about Qui Gon’s joy at the bond recognizing that they were meant to be together as well as the terror and disgust that Xanatos had instilled in him. Just like he wanted to tell him about his fears of inadequacy as a knight and his unexpected happiness being a Qui Gon’s side that gave his vocation as a Jedi a fullness he’d never thought possible as a padawan. He wanted and could take the good and the bad if it meant he was going to get to stay with Qui Gon for as long as they both had life. He refused to think of forever. They were Jedi after all.

It was that memory, along with others of Qui Gon making tea for them both, of them lying in bed together in quiet conversation, or quiet evenings spent with holodramas that he clung onto and held onto tightly, locking them within himself as a bulwark against what he knew would come with Xanatos. The bond, as closed off as it was, still hummed brightly in the back of his mind, giving him an extra layer of protection.

He was ready.

He just needed one slip. One single chance to show this.

They continued with the stalemate, circling each other warily with no break from either one. Xanatos and Obi Wan held themselves in tight control until the sharp cry of a child broke through and it was then that Xanatos struck.

Obi Wan would have been cut down if he hadn’t been waiting for the attack, which he met with his saber, the clash jarring enough to make his arms tingle. He pushed back, but Xanatos took the upper hand by using the Force and pushing him back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

As it was, Obi Wan went down on one knee and only just escaped being decapitated by dodging the slash and rolling to his feet, his blade held out in front to block any other attack that Xanatos may have executed.

Xanatos attacked, making Obi Wan jump back and frantically parrying as he was pushed back with the ferocity of the attacks. He grit his teeth and used the Force to make Xanatos stumble and give Obi Wan the chance to fight back and score several slashes on Xanatos, who moved back in time to avoid being seriously injured.

Obi Wan pressed his advantage, attacking as rapidly as he possibly could, his saber a blue arching blur as he pushed Xanatos back against one of the shelves. Xanatos smirked and ducked at the killing blow, kicking out at Obi Wan and running off.

Obi Wan blinked and used the Force to speed up after him, keeping him in sight as he followed him down the corridors and the paths that were dusty and unused, their footsteps being the only marks on the dirty floor. They zigzagged, with Xanatos snarling as he tried to lose Obi Wan until they both made it to the room of a thousand fountains. Up and down they went, with Xanatos stopping when he was trapped on one of the paths above the waterfall.

It was with his back against the stone that he clicked on his saber and faced Obi Wan.

“You don’t strike me as being that eager to die, Kenobi. How curious that you’d do that for a used up Omega like Jinn.But then he does beg so well once his heat is upon him. I guess that’s what you get when a whore becomes a Jedi instead.”

Obi Wan bristled, the remains of his old temper flaring up at the remarks over Qui Gon, but he tamped it down, forcing it under control. He knew all too well what Xanatos was doing. Qui Gon had warned him. He wasn’t going to negate the advice he had been given.

“Considering he’s not here, why bring him into the conversation? Still sore he got away by throwing a vase at your face?”

Obi Wan shot back casually as their sabers clashed again, bringing them close enough for Obi Wan to see the anger in Xanatos’ eyes and the faint scars from the aforementioned vase. It was enough to make him press on, despite being all too aware of the potential for it to backfire on him.

“Or was it the fact that he found you that repulsive not even sharing a heat could induce him to stay? How much does it rankle knowing he willingly picked an Agricorp reject over a Telosian prince as a mate?”

Xanatos smirked and pushed forward, using the Force in an effort to trip up Obi Wan.

“I have to ask you the same thing: Does it rankle that he’s whelped my child and may not be able to do the same for you? Your legacy, gone and mine will remain?”

Obi Wan flinched and Xanatos saw his advantage and pressed on, using short, but brutal attacks to push Obi Wan away and giving him more room.

“Hurts doesn’t it? Taking another Alpha’s leavings. How much meditation does it take to ease that sting?”

Xanatos sneered, kicking out.

“Not as much as you’ll need when the Offworld and Telosian financial records are released to the public.”

Xanato’s eyes went crystal blue and he hit Obi Wan with lighting and the Force. He was clipped by it as he dropped to the ground. He was winded and lost control of the bond, letting Qui Gon see what was happening. He felt Qui Gon’s nudge towards the Force, giving him the idea in a split second decision.

Obi Wan reached out for the Force and yanked, making Xanatos lose his footing and fall off the stone bridge.

Xanatos’ eyes widened as he fell, his hands scrabbling for purchase even at the last moments, his mouth open in a high scream that was cut short by the sickening thud of a body hitting stone.

He closed his eyes and let himself rest for a few moments.

Xanatos had finally been stopped.

~*~*~*~*~

Bruck fought against Siri as frantically as he possibly could. Despite having had hopes and feelings for her, he had known, the moment that his master had fled, that this was the fight of his life. If he lost, not only would he have to suffer the humiliation of being defeated by Siri, he’d also be kicked out of the Temple and handed over to the authorities once they found the crystals on him.

He also knew that he couldn’t return to his master without his child. Xanatos had spoken of his plans and dreams of his Force sensitive child and Bruck was sure that if he handed over the boy, he’d forever have Xanatos in his favour.

Bruck tried to make a grab for the child, seeing how helpless and weak Qui Gon Jinn was, but Bant and Siri prevented him getting anywhere near, the idea was abandoned.

So he fought, using the Force and every other trick that his erstwhile master had taught him, clipping Siri, but not quite injuring or killing her.

Siri, on her part, fought with equal fervour, matching him stroke by stroke and pushing him back and away from Bant, who was guarding a near unconscious Qui Gon and his son.

Snarling in frustration, he leapt over Siri and rushed Bant, his saber held in preparation for a death strike.

Bant raised her saber, but didn’t get a chance to defend herself.

Bruck’s eyes widened as he felt Siri’s lightsaber get buried in his back and he fell like a broken puppet to the floor, surprise still on his face as he died and returned back to the Force.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan looked down at the child that Qui Gon was holding as he lay propped up by pillows in a bed in the halls of healing. The child was sleeping, his long black lashes brushing his cheeks. Already, he could see the line of Qui Gon’s own sharp cheekbones underneath the baby fat. Other than that, he didn’t look much like Qui Gon or Xanatos.

“He looks like his aunt, Nason.”

Tahl had commented when she had returned with a peace treaty for Telos IV in hand and Arcona firmly entrenched in Bandomeer after Xanato’s death. Qui Gon had looked at her sharply at that comment, but hadn’t said much about it.

Obi Wan himself had looked up what Nason had looked like on the holonet and had to agree that the child’s light colouring and muddy moss green eyes favoured her.

“Is he Force sensitive?”

Qui Gon had nodded.

“I’ll be handing him to the creche in a few days. The Council has a mission for us right after. In Naboo.”

It had been Tahl’s turn to look at Qui Gon and Obi Wan suspiciously.

“I find it questionable that the Council would send you out on a mission so soon after all of this.”

Tahl commented while Obi Wan and Qui Gon exchanged mirthless grins.

“Come on, Tahl. What other options do they have? I stay here and they have a reminder of their failures at not only keeping their Omegas in check, but of their security breaches. They can’t send me out to the Outer Rim so soon after giving birth or bury me in the Corps. Diplomacy and being an attache to Bail Organa kills two birds with one stone.”

He looked at Obi Wan, who had figured it out the moment that he had been given the mission brief while Qui Gon and the baby were being checked over in the Halls of healing. Obi Wan had wanted to not be pleased about the situation, but had to admit that it was a pragmatic decision all around. They couldn’t afford to set them loose, nor could they have them at the Temple after the Xanatos and Bruck Chun infiltration became known.

Naboo and Bail Organa’s complicity would help smooth any potential messes over and once enough time had passed they would be recalled.

They were also aware that the time away would cut any attachment to the child and hopefully not create the same situation that had caused his father to fall. It was a gamble, but one they felt justified in taking. Especially since the child had tested high for midichlorians already.

She had left them alone right after and Qui Gon was using that last bit of time to prepare himself to say goodbye to the child. He hadn’t spoken much to him, Obi Wan had noticed. Only held him.

“Have you thought of a name?”

Obi Wan asked, looking at the Chrono beside the bed and noting that in an hour, Qui Gon would be handing his son over to the Creche Master.

“Fedelmid.”

Qui Gon replied in a whisper, a soft pang of sadness followed the words through the bond and Obi Wan refrained from asking anything else and instead sat on the bed next to Qui Gon and held him close. He kissed Qui Gon’s head, inhaling the fresh scent of his hair and shampoo, sitting in silence with him until it was time for the Creche Master to come.

~*~*~*~*~

“Is it wise to send them to Naboo?”

Master Windu asked as they watched Obi Wan and Qui Gon make their way to the spaceport that would take them to Naboo.

Yoda’s ear twitched.

“To do what else with them, can we? Stopped a threat, they did. Flaws in temple, expose they did. Proved, old ways are not as good.”

Gallia frowned, but nodded. “Xanatos shouldn’t have gotten as far as he did. Nor should he have been able to know that much about the dark side as he did. Having Jedi in other places would be a good idea. Considering the visions that Siri Tachi had before she killed Bruck Chun.”

Master Windu frowned, but didn’t disagree.

“The Sith have returned, Mace. We’d be stubbornly blind to not start making plans and keeping our sources marshalled. We made a mistake with Xanatos and Jinn. We can’t afford it again.”

Master Unduli pointed out quietly.

“And if they have a child?”

Master Gallia shrugged. “Would that be a bad thing? A Force sensitive child would be assured. It isn’t as if our ranks are swelling with recruits. We need new blood into the ranks and if we train them to adhere to the Code, we will have the Order and be able to deal with the problems the Senate encounters.”

Master WIndu and Master Unduli looked at her sharply, the statement not sitting right despite the truth of it. They couldn’t afford to turn away potential Jedi and with the signs of a Sith out there, there was not much choice but to make the hard choices, no matter how mercenary they appeared.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon shouldn’t have been surprised at the unadulterated joy coming from Obi Wan the moment that he had handed the tests to him after getting back from the med clinic.

“You’re carrying? Oh, love!”

Obi Wan breathed out right before he had swept Qui Gon up in an embrace and kissed him until both of them were breathless.

“Does the Council know?”

Obi Wan asked once they had broken the kiss to catch their breaths. Qui Gon shrugged.

“I didn’t want for them to know before you did. But I did suspect they had expected this as an eventuality.”

Obi Wan’s eyebrow rose and he stroked the beard he had decided to grow in order to be taken more seriously whenever they had found themselves smoothing over matters alongside Senator Organa the past year.

“It would explain why we have been stationed here for another two standard years.”

It was Qui Gon’s turn to be surprised and also slightly relieved. He had privately wondered if the posting was another way of putting him out to pasture without doing so in the Corps. Negotiation and Diplomacy was their forte, but not what Qui Gon was trained for. Battlefields and warzones had been his boardroom. He had itched to go back once Fedelmid had been born, but as time passed in Naboo, he hadn’t wanted to trade being beside Obi Wan for the excitement he had faced before.

It had been an exciting, but lonely life, he could see that whenever he woke up with Obi Wan lying curled up around him. Or whenever Obi Wan combed his fingers through his grey hair with a look of reverence he knew was mirrored in his own face as well.

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan, who kissed him yet again.

“As long as they don’t overstep their boundaries, I don’t care if we stay here two more years or a lifetime. As long as it is with you.”

Obi Wan murmured kissing Qui Gon so deeply his eyes fluttered and his heartbeat sped up.

_“The same with me, love. The same.”_

Qui Gon murmured as they lost themselves in the moment, not caring about the world just for a little while.

They would have time enough to deal with it when it came knocking at their door.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri/Bant/Tahl-I like these as the cavalry for Qui Gon and Obi Wan and the ones that push them into action, since they are super dynamic and awesome in their own right.  
> Fedelmid-It's a variation on a Gaelic name meaning "Ever Good" for boys and supposedly the name of a king of Ancient Ulster. Since Liam Neeson is from Northern Ireland and the name sounds like something IN canon. Considering who one of his fathers is, it's a hope for what Qui Gon wants him to be.  
> Bail Organa and the Naboo connection-I see him as spending a lot of time on Naboo and needs a neutral party to balance his agenda out, that's why it makes sense for the Council to send them there. It's seen as a sort of break with tradition, but also as a way to keep Obi Wan and Qui Gon out of the main temple and more in the public eye.  
> Obi Wan and Xanatos-Their battle wasn't an evenly matched one and since they both are masters of using deception (Obi Wan much more so later on) this battle was more about landing painful jabs to shake each other's confidence to throw them off their game. Obi Wan would have won due to trickery, since Xanatos was a fighter that could evenly match Qui Gon.  
> The Council-It's a mercenary reason for them to allow the mating, but honestly? A smart one, since they did more or less end up creating an army that the Empire used later on.  
> Thank you to all that have read and commented on this story, it was greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Xanatos' crimes-He doesn't go to jail or face many consequences due to his father's influence. I see him as the equivalent of those dudebros who get away with everything due to family connections. The Republic are aware, but simply funnel cash to the council as reparation of sorts.  
> Educorps-I know that in canon they are more or less librarians, but I also figured they would do some teaching as well. Qui Gon does some teaching as does Tahl.  
> Tahl-She isn't dead. Or blind. But she still underwent war time trauma and opted to be in the Educorps instead. She and Qui Gon have a thing, which will also be covered later on.  
> Obi Wan-He's about seven years older and a brand new knight. He knows Tahl more than he does Qui Gon.


End file.
